Ocean Tides
by Moonlightdeer
Summary: Two and a half centuries was a long time to spend living underwater, hiding from one's demons. The life of Oce Pridon had been pretty simple, her sister Marina was a five year old psychopath, her mother a zenned out god of life and justice, and herself being the bubbly former human. But after all that time can this merfemme find love, when all she ever knew as a human was hate?
1. Attack on Athens

**Hiya everyone! Yeah sorry I decided to post one of my other stories which I've been working on as the Chapter of Pure Spark I'm working on is making me pull my hair out. Anyway I do really like this story and there's a decent amount of humour in it some how? I'm not even sure about it. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ocean Tides<p>

Transformers Prime fan-fiction

Full Summary

Oriel had been one of the most beautiful maidens of her home in ancient Athens. However it all changed when Shockwave attacked taking the feisty maiden as an experiment. It changed her life forever. Now trapped beneath the ocean without contact with humans for over a thousand years what happens when a certain red and blue metal titan falls on her?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Ancient Athens 456 BC

"Run Oriel! RUN!" Her mother yelled to her as they ran through the burning streets of upper class Athens together the buildings around them burning to the ground.

Oriel's long brown hair had since been unwrapped from its binding atop her head and stuck to her face from the sweat caused by the raging fires around them. Her bright green eyes constantly looking for the purple metal titan with the one blood red eye. The Cyclops had landed in the city's centre and had let lose fiery bolts from its arm.

That had been two hours ago and the sun had since set leaving the only things lighting the town being the burning husks of people's homes.

The soldiers were all dead and most of the city and its populace was already burning to ashes.

Clasped in the young girl's arms was a baby. Not even a month old and crying loud enough to be heard over the ragging inferno. The baby girl wasn't her mothers and certainly not hers she had found the ash caked baby being clung to by a dead woman her half melted body curled around the baby.

"Finally a worthy test subject." The monotone voice said from directly above Oriel she glanced up only to scream as the clawed hand of the Cyclops wrapped around her and the baby roughly. She heard her mother scream at the red eyed monster to put her down but it fell on deaf ears.

"Release me you brute!" Oriel yelled before being very unladylike and spitting in his one eye. The Cyclops growled at her.

"You're feisty and willing to live and protect the sparkling. You may just survive the transformation." Before she could even make a remark they were gone through a swirling green and blue vortex.

"ORIEL!" Her mother yelled only to scream as a flaming timber fell on top of the woman killing her instantly.

* * *

><p>Spaceship high in the atmosphere.<p>

"Release me you metal brute!" Oriel yelled once again trying her hardest to get free while the one red eyed mech looked down at her clutched in her servo wriggling and trying to get to freedom. She was persistent brave and willing to resist him when all odds were against her. In other words this organic creature was highly illogical.

The red eyed monster carried her through the metal ship as she struggled on, one arm wrapped protectively around the baby girl who herself was wrapped in a grey dirty cloth.

After a few minutes he reached his lab and unceremoniously dropped Oriel onto the cold and unforgiving surface. She would have a bruise there she just knew it.

However when the giant metal monster picked up a large tool which had a blade looking like a saw bent into a circle on top before walking over to her and the baby. Oriel knew that a bruised behind was to be the least of her problems. But being an Athenian did not come without its perks. Such as the fact she would not grace this being with the screams she had never before made when in pain.

"What do you want with me!?" Oriel demanded holding the baby closer and hunching her shoulders up in a sign she would not be co-operative.

"You will be my next test subject in my experiment to help Lord Megatron create an army of Cybertronians to finally defeat the Autobots. I have already failed in my calculations multiple times each brining a slow and painful end to the test subject." At this he stepped out of the way of one of the walls and Oriel had to gasp in horror. Humans and animals all of than dead and frozen in place inside see-through vases too small for the body forcing those insides body's to bend to fit. Their bodies almost look like they've been torn apart from the inside large almost tentacle like arms bursting from all over the body, metal plates also decorated the body looking like out of control growths. Each face trapped in a silenced scream.

"All failures. But I have since perfected the formula and the two of you will be next. Prepare yourselves. I ran out of pain relief for you species on the second experiment." Oriel could now only shake as the large saw began to spin on its own coming closer and closer to her and the baby. She wasn't shaking in her own fear but in her anger that she could not protect the child from the fate about to come.

"I'm sorry little one." Oriel whispered to the terrified baby as they both watched their fates drew near.

* * *

><p>After the surgery<p>

The red eyed monster took a step back from his work once he had finished. They were built with underwater combat in mind. The older girl he had turned into a beautiful but no doubt lethal femme. Her legs had been replaced by a long tail one at two times longer than the rest of her now Cybertronain frame. She was just a bit larger than the mech himself. Her chestplates were left uncovered as the mech saw no need for decency in a creature built for war, her spark was still covered though. Who knew? Her bare chestplates may make a distraction long enough for her to offline a few Autobots.

Her back strut had been given a large fin which arched out of her backstrut like some fish do looking like that of a sword fish but more curved. Venom poured slowly from each of the needle sharp tips which held the semi-see-through membrane in place, her digits also held the webbing between them as well as just before her arms joints once again bearing the venom producing fins. Her helm was uncovered and instead showed black as night cables which when in water would flow around her, each holding sensor nodes like a Praxians doorwings able to pick up the slightest movement. Her tail itself was a master piece the smooth metal was designed to be smoother then Energon to give no resistance to the water while also being strong and water tight to prevent water from damaging the circuitry inside.

The baby he decided shouldn't be the same but instead based her entirely on one of the planet bellows most dangerous creatures. The Orca a black and white water born mammal and one of the most successful predators he had seen on the planet below.

The red eyed monster was certainly pleased with his work as he waited for the experiment to finish. They now floated in the salty brine he had collected. If the older was not in the water she would offline and the sparkling was trapped in much the same fate. All he had to do was flip the switch beside the tank to jumpstart their sparks.

However the process had not been as successful as he had hoped. The process had just after completion been too much.

He had first had to remove all the skin from the two humans while revelling in the screams of agony from the baby, however no matter what he had done the older femme refused to scream and just glare hate at him with a glare which could scare the unmaker himself. Then he had left them to become reacclimatized without their protective layer their muscles and blood vessels pressed and pulsing around them. Then once ready he had slowly injected the formula into their sensitive hearts right through the mass of their body's once again making the baby scream. This time though the scream from the baby had torn their own vocal processors making it impossible to do anything but scream in silence. Something he preferred the screams may have been entertaining but it was distracting.

* * *

><p>The formula had then taken the necessary twelve groons to completely rebuild their bodies into their far superior Cybertronian frames.<p>

It had all been perfect until both their sparks had given out.

The sparkling had gone first and followed shortly after by the femme youngling after her body had violently convulsed, so hard it had snapped her backstrut in two, right into her spark, shattering the mechs hard work.

Sighing at the failure he commanded the crane arm on the wall to pick up the tank holding the two offline shells and take them to where he would dispose of them.

That was why he now stood atop his ship looking down at the organic planet in distain.

Without any remorse he picked up the two femme's, the older one still clung to the younger somehow. The red opticed mech guessed it had to do something along the lines with the fact she was old enough to create herself technically and so even in offlining she held the sparkling close.

"Pathetic and I thought I had gotten the formula right. Oh well science marches on." And without any remorse he chucked the two offline frames off his ship and into the atmosphere below. Not knowing of the one waiting for the two to reach her domain so she may give what he could not.

* * *

><p>The Mediterranean<p>

Aerith was not pleased. The ancient spirit was for lack of better words pissed off. Her mothering instincts had kicked in the moment Shockwave had attacked Athens. She may of lost contact with her human children but when he took the young Oriel and Marial she was ready to burst from her own shell meant to protect her and destroy the mech with her blazing fury.

Oriel had been worthy of becoming her herald. She had been giving the child her strength and ferocity since the day she was born and Aerith saw the spark of potential within her. If the girl had made it to the harbour Aerith could've saved her and the child. But Shockwave had found her and the baby and it made her blood boil.

That is if she had blood anymore. She had long since left her physical form and attached her conscious with the oceans of the young planet. Not wanting to be part of her brothers fight over the planet the three had made together only for one of her brothers to turn against her and the other brother.

However soon after he had taken them, she had felt the two's new sparks offline, before she could even collect the strength needed to save them. She hadn't made it in time. Shockwave had offlined them. The two she had planned to take in as her own children. At least by some stroke of luck he had made them for the water. However she loathed what they had been rebuilt to do.

When she saw him 'return' their offline frames to her however she instantly sent out the signal for some of her whales to collect the two. Not an hour later where the offline frames of who she had hoped to be her children were brought to the ocean cave she had made her home.

The shining white crystal which was her solid essence shone in the cave lighting it and the crystal walls up with an ethereal glow. When the pod of whales let the now grey frames float to the bottom a tendril of energy slipped out of the crystals hard outer shell from the softer insides which was Aerith's spark. The tendril wrapped around both of the frames Oriel still clinging to young Marial even if the baby now looked like an Orca calf.

"Live my herald…my _daughters_." She commanded in a soft and caring voice which flowed into the shattered glass like remains of both frames sparks. Almost instantly the sparks began to repair.

Without the changes Shockwave had made while also changing her children so they were now longer built for war but to lead.

Oriel's colouration, one Aerith hated with a vengeance went from blood red to deep royal blue and silver, while Aerith also gave her child decency attaching the same royal blue metal plates over her chestplates making it look like a short sleeved top which only went to just below her chestplates to prevent excess weight.

The sail which ran down her back had the toxic tips removed and replaced with smooth ends while the webbing went from black to bright silver as well as the tail itself gaining silver spots running in pairs along her backstrut and down to the tips of her tail which was based off a dolphins instead of a shark like it used to be. Her sharp dentas were removed and replaced with only four sharp canines while the rest were left blunt, her helm was left bare except for the cables which now flowed happily around changed from pitch black to a warm sky blue.

Finally she changed the ghastly red optics for pure silver ones.

Oriel no longer existed this was her daughter and herald from now on known off as Oce, being of the waves and ocean tides.

Marial was easier only having to remove the red optics and replace them with the same pure silver as Oce. Shockwave had seemingly believed her predatory nature (which she happily removed) would be enough for the calf.

The final piece she removed from both was the purple symbol branded onto Oce's shoulder plating and Marial's left pectoral flipper.

In their places was the mark of the Primes.

Marial no longer existed either now before her floated her other daughter Marina.

"Wake my children Oce and Marina." Aerith cooed as their optics onlined and the two found themselves in a world of water facing what was likely to be one of the most angelic faces they had ever seen.

"Oh my Gods." Oce said shying back slightly while Marina tried to get closer only for Oce to unconsciously grab the younger's body and pull it back beneath her.

"No Oce those God's the mortal man created are not real but I Aerith spirit of the ocean and creator of all life on this planet am. I brought you back after 'he' returned you to earth believing you offline but now I have brought you back my children." Oce actually smiled at that.

"Thank you Aerith but by the fact I am breathing underwater and I've suddenly grown a tail in place of my legs something tells me both me and Marina have a lot to work on." Oce said smiling while Marina trilled before floating upside down and waggling her flippers happily at her new sibling.

Aerith just smiled at the two, she would loathe Shockwave to the day he offlined and went to the pits and forever after but now she was glad to see her new daughters so accepting of their new lives. Marina was none the wiser but Oce had accepted it without hesitation. There was so much to teach her.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! So I should make this clear this is not a little mermaid spoof this is completely different. Understood? Good. Thanks for reading and please rate and review if you can. Thanks all of you!<strong>

**Moon**


	2. New life saved and a new friend made

**Under request from Ratchet's Sparkling I'm putting this chapter up now instead of at the weekend. Hope you all enjoy and I hope this reaches your expectations Ratchet's Sparkling!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Present day

"Oce!" Marina cried at her older sister as she barrelled into said sister hitting the Cybertronian mermaid helm on.

Marina was now just over five years old and full of so much energy even Aerith couldn't cope sometimes. That femme spirit had the patience of a completely zenned out monk!

"Yes little sister?" Oce asked as she rubbed her sister in that one spot she could never reach herself resulting in a pleased purr coming from the young Orca.

They still lived with Aerith in the Mediterranean but nowadays it was proving harder for the three and the rest of the sea life to cope.

Illegal human immigrants drowned in their waters on a regular event due to the boats which were stacked far over safe capacity, causing some to sink entirely and other times for people to be knocked over board.

The pollution which poured in didn't help either which was why Oce had to take Marina up to Alaska for most of the year so she could be away from the toxic waste as well as be with other Orca's. Her and her sister may have been made of metal now but that didn't mean they couldn't interact with the other ocean life.

In fact that was what Oce's job as a herald was. It was her job to keep their kind as safe as possible from the humans which had become too numerous. Even Aerith stating on more than one occasion to Oce when Marina was up in Alaska with the other Orca's that the humans had gotten out of hand.

"Can we go look for rock candy?" Marina asked as she bobbed up and down in excitement. It wasn't her lightning bolt speed or her surprising cunning during hunting which was Marina's deadliest weapon but her cuteness.

No one could pull of the baby calf optics like she could somehow even making her silver optics shimmer in the light which filtered through the waves.

"Fine!" Oce caved after only a minute of fighting against the cutie optics. The reason it took so long was there was nothing more volatile than a sugar rushed Marina. Oce had somehow ended up once covered in waterproof paint of the lime green colour. She swore to Aerith there were still flecks of it between her cables!

"YAY! THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-THANK-YOU-BIG-SISITER-YOU'RE-AMAZING!" Marina cheered off almost breeching the surface in her excitement. Something they should only do when they wanted to check the weather. Even though Marina was based off an Orca she didn't need to breathe so to speak and like her sister had gills on both sides of her neck which looked slightly strange, whilst Oce's fitted in fine.

The reason they needed the gills was to get oxygen into their systems to help keep the areas which were water proof cool.

After getting permission from Aerith (After the femme caved from Marina's cutie eye trick) the two sisters were off Oce swimming just ahead, being as her body was built to be that bit more sleeker in the water. Marina would one day outgrow her in weight and size but she would never beat Oce's length the femme was easily the length of a fishing trawler.

Something both of them despised with vengeance. They really didn't like having to dodge all those damn nets.

Soon they reached the trench were the sweat coral grew. No Rock candy wasn't actual rock but the rare sugary coral which grew on them. They only grew in the Mediterranean making them extremely rare. The blue crystal laced rocks the corals grew on pulsing slowly as always.

"Okay Marina you know your limits no more than two small pieces." Oce stated as she grabbed a small piece which was almost invisible in her servo.

Popping it in she felt the surge of power almost instantly it was like a buzz which demanded more but after 'that' had happened both knew to control themselves. This was a rarity and they had to respect that.

"Err sis how many was I allowed again?" Marina suddenly asked breaking Oce from her reverie.

She turned to find the shaking wide eyed and jerking form of her sister, a grin the size of a sail ships steering wheel.

"Two…Marina how many did you have?" Oce demanded not pleased when Marina mumered.

"…Five?"

"Oh… Aerith." Oce groaned whilst face palming, just before her sister went full sugar high.

This was why she shouldn't zone out as much.

* * *

><p>Same time Decepticon warship<p>

The battle which was raging between the two sides was colossal, Optimus Prime and Megatrons swords clashing together causing sparks to fly around them whilst the others on either side beat the slag out of one another.

"Fall Prime!" Megatron bellowed the blows slowly increasing in potency.

"Never Megatron not while Energon still flows through my cables." Optimus sneered behind his battle mask he was hiding it well but his energy levels were low from this battle just like how he knew Megatrons were. They could only keep it up for so long.

However Megatron was able to land a strong punch to the Primes jaw plates sending him flying back against the side of the ship where the large metal spikes rose high above the rest of the launch deck.

Optimus had only just risen to his pedes with the aid of Bumblebee when he saw the gunmetal grey warlord aim his fusion cannon at the young scout a vicious grin on his face.

Spurred by protective instincts the Prime flung himself in the way of the blast. His abdomen taking the worst of it.

However the blast did one more thing.

It sent the Prime careening off the edge of the airship.

"OPTIMUS!" The Autobots yelled whilst Bumblebee chirped and whistled in anguish. Optimus was like a father to him and he may off just lost him to the swirling currents of the Greek coast below.

* * *

><p>The Mediterranean<p>

Oce had just gotten Marina to settle and fall asleep to recover from the effects of the sugar high when she heard an almighty splash behind her.

Fearing a human spotting her or her sister she hid the black and white Orca behind a mound of rocks and swam over to the splash. Now she thought of it, it was too load and too much water had been displaced for it to be even a group of humans.

What she saw froze her in place.

It was a metal titan just like the one she faintly remembered attacked Athens all those centuries ago. Aerith had always taught the two that those with red boxy faces on them where safe and the ones with purple spiky faces were to be avoided at all costs. But this one was injured and water was getting into his systems.

"Get him to safety Oce but check on him first I do not know what his damages are from your distance." Aerith's presence in her mind was not a new thing and Oce quickly swam over to the semi-conscious mech.

It seemed though that upon seeing Oce the mech was once again fully awake wide opticed and looking about ready to swim away in panic.

It hurt Oce's spark to see the fear that the mech held but she knew she had to help.

* * *

><p>Optimus though was well and truly shocked out of his normal calm and collected ways.<p>

He had accepted his fate long before his injured frame had hit the warm waters, accepting that by the time the battle was over he would of offlined.

But then he had spotted something in the murk. It had an almost serpentine look to in and as Oar fish lived in far deeper oceans he guessed it was not one.

Then it turned to face him.

A femme. A Cybertronian femme of such radiating beauty he wondered why she had not been planet wide famous on Cybertron!

Then she swam closer. Actually swimming close enough to see more of her frame.

She had a tail. Not a small one which resided between the back pedes of some land animals but one which had replaced her pedes entirely. Her colours where a deep royal blue with silver decals and light blue cables which flowed out around her instead of a helmet like his own.

Hidden beneath those cables he caught a glance at webbed audio receptors which seemed to flick curiously as she drew closer, her powerfully sleek tail making short work of the distance and the large sail on her backstrut and fins just below each arm joint kept her balanced.

Finally she drew close enough for him to try and communicate.

"Who are you?" He asked but he went unanswered as the femme swam round to his left shoulder and revealing her own. He felt his spark stop. The mark of the Primes. She was a Prime. He wasn't the last.

However when she opened her mouth he had expected a response. An answer wasn't what he got.

Whale calls and other such sounds echoed around him from her, he couldn't help but feel that she was making them in distress when she saw his wound now leaking Energon.

Instead of swimming away though she swam back into his point of view and raised herself so she could be vertical with him. From helm to the tips of her tail she was even taller then him!

She gave him a comforting smile as her optics lit up to an even brighter glow. She nodded at something before swimming behind him. Confused he tried to see her but he was still slowly descending to the bottom of the sea bed so he didn't have anything to turn on to see her.

Just then slender and yet strong servos wrapped around his upper arm joints where his arms met the rest of his body holding him from falling any further.

Optimus almost freaked at this. He hadn't been carried like this since his sire offlined!

He felt movement behind him as the femme began to swim away carrying him with her. She sent out a different call and Optimus was shocked to see an Orca swim out from behind some rocks. 'Orca's where native to the other side of the world! How in the name of the…Oh it's a Cybertronian.' He thought.

The black and white plates melded together seamlessly just like the femme's own tail and plates which were revealed by what he realised was very little armour.

Then again why would she need it? She had the mark of the Primes and yet she didn't understand him. Had she not accessed the internet and downloaded the necessary languages to communicate with the natives? Had she been living in the water before they had even arrived? Did one of his recent ancestor's not want her when she was a sparkling and cast her off? But she was far too young for that theory to work.

Did she even know of the war which had consumed her planet of origin?

Probably not seeing as the pod of dolphins which just swam by clicked happily at her at a speed which he believed would out pace Blur. The femme had then responded with similar clicks and chirps which led to the pod seemingly bowing before swimming off.

Then he felt a strange tingling feeling build up in his frame. Before he could make his concern known he lost all feeling. The world seemed to move around him faster than the speed of light before the same strange sensation and all three were in almost crystal blue waters.

It was only seconds later that he was flying, then his frame collided with soft white sand, faceplates first.

He winced when he moved, his wound was still leaking and now quiet painful.

He heard splashing behind him and tensed when wet webbed digits drifted over his right pede with the most ghostly of touches.

A slight mournful trill came from behind him as he felt the servo grow braver being placed fully on his silver upper leg whilst the sound of shifting sand could be heard. Optimus was able to glance at the femme only to see her pulling herself up the beach using his frame for support the sand not really giving her the foundation to do so. When she finally reached his chassis she stopped and placed both servos onto his side as he was facing down on his injury. Seconds later he was lying on his back strut slightly dizzy from the sudden movement.

The femme then proceeded to climb him, he was surprised at how little she actually weighed and decided to scan her. She had the obvious traits of a Cybertronian spark, tanks, vents and so on but also six slits on her neck cables which lead to her vents through a water tight filter, the tail itself was built into her spinal strut and had over forty seven different vertebra, the tail, sail and the fins on her arm joints where made of a slightly see-through polymer which bent and twisted on its own, the cables which spread from her helm where even longer than her tail reaching almost to the very tips of the tail from her helm. But everything else was air, every supporting column in her body was hollow held together by an almost never ending spider's web reminding him of the skeletal structure of all airborne birds.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked only to have the femme's tail land on his face as she span to see the wound.

Then he couldn't feel it anymore the wound went numb for some reason. Taking another scan he realised why. Every pain receptor had been frozen solid.

She shifted and seemed to accidentally fall off him, if the undignified squeak which came from her was anything to go by as she rolled over onto her side. Looking at the work she had done himself he saw a thin layer of ice over the wound and beneath the ice, tiny fish seemed to be cleaning his wound. It was a serious 'what the frag' moment if it ever called for one as the fish then laid flat on his abdomen and seemed to melt.

Moments later the femme's tail struck him in the abdomen with the force of a club. He had expected it to hurt like the fragging pit but instead all he felt was the ice breaking into tiny pieces revealing completely repaired metal.

"What!?" he asked in disbelief.

A chirp, it sounded curious and Optimus thanked to Primus he had spent so much time with Bumblebee, it made this a bit easier for him.

"What is your designation?" Another chirp this time confused and a raised optic ridge.

"Can you understand me?" He asked. She nodded.

"Do you knowhow to speak the language I speak?" He asked this time she seemed to become shy like she was being scolded before shaking her helm side to side like the hand gesture for 'maybe' this was probably because the femme seemed to be shaking with the effort to hold herself up on the sand, not a good sign if she couldn't support herself on land. In fact the way her optics would bolt to anything that moved or made a sound with fear clearly visible was another unwelcoming sign.

"When was the last time you were on land?" He asked. The femme paused before scooting closer and resting the upper part of her body onto his lap as he was now sitting upright.

She reached up with a webbed servo and placed it on his forehelm, surprising him greatly, were it proceeded to glow bright white.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew he was flung into fire.<p>

He watched with her as buildings burned all around him the sound of fire seeming like the roar of an enraged beast. The femme looked on with indifference as she pointed to something. Following her digit he spotted two women running through the blaze the younger holding a baby to her chest while the older ran close behind. Sheer fear and terror clear in both pairs of eyes.

The older woman cried out in a tongue Optimus couldn't understand as he watched them continue through the burning city, dodging burning bodies and buildings while trying not to breathe in the smoke.

Looking to the femme beside him he saw she was wiping at streaks of coolant like there was no tomorrow.

She then looked at him and pointed at the younger femme again and then at herself.

"That was you wasn't it? And the other woman is the Orca?" A shake of her helm sending the thin cables flying outwards. She pointed to the baby held close to the girl's chest.

"The Orca was the baby?" A nod then the world around him faded and he watched her roll back off him again seemingly out of breath.

"Thank you for showing me that but I still don't know your name." He stated before watching her scrape something into the sand her servo shaking the whole time, her other arm having to support her body.

It was an ancient language not spoken since her apparent time in Ancient Greece. He was still having a hard time grasping that. He was quick to take a picture and save it so he could find out what it meant later when he returned to his most likely worried team.

However when he went to thank her for everything he could only watch as the tips of her metal sail glide seamlessly into the water around her.

"Until next time…new friend."

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Hope you enjoyed! Please rate and review!<strong>


	3. New routine

**Here's chap 3! Just to let you know Optimus goes a little out of control here but in a good way! You all will be able to witness the effects of rock candy on someone with no immunity to it! Optimus and Oce's friendship is just going to get better from here on out so without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Autobot base Three weeks later

He had almost exposed himself by accident twice but Optimus was finally able to give a sigh of relief as he drove back into the base and transformed looking down upon the shocked and overjoyed looks on each of his friends faceplates. He had decided not to tell them about the femme. She didn't need to become a part of this war, she was a neutral and was safe were she was.

"Optimus!" There was a yellow and black blur from the corner of his optic and before he could even react Bumblebee was pinning his arms to his side holding onto the mech like there was no tomorrow.

"Hello Bumblebee." Optimus welcomed as the young scout continued to hold the Prime.

"Big mech…we thought you'd offlined when you took the plunge! Pit! Megatrons left the planet and Screamers been left in charge! He didn't think he had to fragging be here anymore!" Cliffjumper explained the red mech looking like he hadn't recharged much. In fact each member of his team look about ready to fall into stasis lock!

"My apologies when I awoke I was washed up in the Caribbean islands and I had to swim to America" 'Actually the femme sent a blue whale for me hitch a ride with.' He thought remembering the Blue whale swimming up close to the shore and the same deep royal blue metal tail fin sinking under the water after she did a flip over the whale.

After explaining exactly what he knew (while leaving out the fact that the femme or anything she had done for him had happened) Ratchet finally told him to recharge while threatening him with a decent sized wrench. Seeing as the medic had only found a few scuffs on the larger mechs armour and a slightly different pattern on the metal which had previously been blown open. Optimus had returned stating that he always kept some extra armour on him just in case.

However that night instead of recharge he set to work on translating the text she had written in the sand.

'Hi names Oce. Hope you feel better and you get back to wherever you came from safely. Do you think you could come back and visit some time? It gets lonely and my sister doesn't count. Just go back to the same island and call my name I'll see you there. You know just to enjoy one another's company. With regards Oce.'

"You may count on it." Optimus said, a small smile building on his faceplates. Just then he noticed something was off in his subspace. He'd been too busy trying to get back to base to notice but now he did.

Pulling out the foreign object he found it to be a bag. To me precise one used by the royal mail in 1972 if the print was anything to go by. Shaking it slightly he heard a slight rattle inside.

Tipping the contents out carefully onto his desk his optics widened at the sight. Shining blue pieces of tubular coral now lay scattered across his desk each around the length of the tip of his smallest digit.

In other words they were tiny.

A quick scan made his optics widen almost comically.

How in the name of Primus can something so tiny contain enough energy to blow up the entire base!?

Then he saw the note which came out with it. Or really the rock which came with it. It also needed translating from what he discovered to be ancient Athenian a long since forgotten language the humans used in ancient Athens.

It read. 'A peace offering. Careful more than one will send you into a sugar high of volcanic proportion. Trust me Marina just had five! Best eaten raw. Oce.'

Another gift. First his life then her possible company and a seemingly impossibly sweet treat.

"Thank you Oce." He said to himself as he popped one of the tiny pieces into his mouth which he proceeded to chew.

If is optics had widened before, they had exploded when the taste hit him. He thanked Primus for his self-control!

No wait that just got kicked out the window.

Before he knew what hit him he was out his berth room door.

And climbing Bulkhead who had come out to find out about the commotion Optimus had already caused.

"I'M A HAPPY PURPLY EAGLE! THANK YOU MERFEMME!" He bellowed as he leap-frogged over Bulkhead his legs putting holes in either sides of the hallway.

Bulkhead went crashing to floor from the force Optimus had somehow mustered in the time of half a joor with a loud groan.

Optimus didn't falter in his over energised infused rush and continued to run into the main area where he began running _on_ the walls and ceilings!

"_Okay_…Who spiked Primes Enegon?" Cliffjumper asked as they all watched their Prime run so fast that Blur would've turned green from envy.

It took three days for the energy in the Primes systems to return to normal and by that point the walls had become slightly thinner from where he had constantly ran on them.

When he had finally recovered he had entered his berth room and passed out on the floor. When Ratchet had come to get him because he was late for work the next morning he had found the Prime in the same position. Two days later he finally woke up and went back to work.

However when he could he would work on a small side project. One meant for a certain royal blue and silver femme.

He wanted to know all he could about her, her entire story was still completely unknown. He knew she had been human once but the question had been how?

Knowing the project would take a while and the rest of the base was currently in recharge the Prime rose from where he sat at his desk, hiding the small device he was making for her behind some old data-pads and walked out of the room.

He walked as quietly as he could into the main area and over to the ground-bridge controls whilst also picking up one of the portable ground-bridge relays which he would have to use to get back.

* * *

><p>Caribbean islands<p>

As the Prime stepped out onto the white sandy beach in the early morning his optics instantly went to the ocean before him and then to the large flat slab of rock which struck out of the beach and into the ocean. Large enough for both to sit and for her to keep partially wet. It was likely to make her more comfortable.

"OCE!" He yelled out to the ocean hoping he pronounced it right. He wondered if it sounded different in her dead language.

Obviously not because only half a breem later the same giant sail rose out of the water before her tail gave its own grand entrance slamming the water with such force it looked like a bomb had been detonated.

Soon enough he saw her darker silhouette in the shallow water resting horizontally to him. He smiled warmly as he walk over to the slowly crashing waves and softly tapped the water with his servo.

The fins which made up her audios could be seen bolting upright at the slight movement and soon after her helm breeched the surface and turned to see him with a warm smile plastered on her faceplates. She turned away from him then to look out at the deeper ocean Optimus followed her line of sight only to see a pitch black triangle breach the surface further out silhouetted against the partially starry night. There was nothing stopping the stars from lighting up the sky in all its beauty.

'Sunstreaker would run through a pack of scaplets to paint a view like this.' He thought. So to prevent something like that he took a picture of the scenery, his detailed optics taking in every detail.

Then Oce let out a loud and low long distance whale call towards the Orca. Almost instantly the dorsal fin sank below the calm waves disappearing from view.

Knowing that she was likely not to hurt him he gestured her to follow and walked over to the slab of rock he had spotted earlier. Oce seemed to get his message and swam over to the large outcrop poking her helm out of the water while her cables floated in an almost complete glowing circle around her.

"Do you need help?" He asked to which she shock her helm and grabbed a part of the rock and began hefting herself up the rough side. He had to admit he was impressed when she was able to pull herself completely up. Even if she seemed to collapse slightly with her arms almost buckling as she tried to position herself into a seating position. Optimus saw her struggling and decided enough was enough.

He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders just above her back strut and helped her straighten up. She gave a surprised squeak but otherwise let him help her into the position she needed. Her cables still glowed bright illuminating the both of them in bright blue bio-light. She was a sight to behold but Optimus saw her as a friend. One he wanted to help.

"It would be hard to communicate if I was the only one able to speak and the other understand the other so I brought this…" At that he brought the blank data-pad he had had in his subspace and handed it to her bemused form. She gripped it lightly like she was afraid she would break it.

"Here press this." He points at an icon on the screen she does as told and a blank screen appears.

She screams.

Oce completely freaked when the tablet changed.

"What is wrong? Write your answer on the pad, it's programed to translate your language so I can find out what you wrote." He explained and she nodded slowly still slightly spooked, before poking her glossa out of the side of her mouth as she tried to write on the pad.

It was strange to watch in all honesty as she tried to write with her still damp digits while trying not to freak out. She seemed to finish and hand it to him almost panicked. He brought it up to read himself.

'What is this thing! But thank you, you're the first sentient being I've met since my change other than my mother and sister who don't want to talk about eating or mating. I cannot thank you enough…Its Optimus right?'

"It's called a data-pad Oce there used to store information. I take it being human and then living in the ocean for most of your life you never had a chance to learn about the species you've become. In answer of that question your frame is that of a Cybertronian like I am. We are an ancient race…but war destroyed our home planet and we were forced to continue on new worlds. I wish it could just end. We've lost so many on both sides…our species barely exists anymore. All because of Megatron and his twisted ideals!" He growled quietly before looking over at Oce with guilt in his optics.

"I am sorry I did not mean to just as a human would say 'spill my guts' at you it is not like me." He looked to her again only to see her smiling warmly at him a look of understanding clear to see.

She took the data-pad back from where it was being held loosely in his servo and once again began to write in her dead language. It just made his little project all the more important to complete.

She handed it back once it was translating and he wasted no time reading it.

'I understand where you're coming from Optimus. Athens and Sparta were constantly at war when I was a human…I grew up around violence and the constant threat of invasion. It was why my parents had planned to marry me off to this old war general who had more experience then he could hit a whip at…I myself was trained how to kill but I never wanted violence. They saw me as a strange one but apparently my beauty overweighed that and they forced me to train and fight anyway. I'm what I've read is called a pacifist. I'm willing to help when I can but I refuse to kill. That's just what made me different I guess…' When he had finished reading he looked at her and then out to sea like she was.

The sun was beginning to rise and light the ocean up in front of them while the sky became painted with the dawn.

"I do not care if you do not wish to fight. If you wish to remain a neutral I will not force you to join my side and fight with us. I had not intended to ask you anyway. Just understand that in this short time I have come to see you as a friend Oce do not forget that." He said giving her a friendly one armed hug.

Oce smiled right back. She took the data-pad again and wrote another text which proceeded to translate when it was done she passed it to him.

'I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.'

"I couldn't agree with you more dear friend." Optimus said as they watched the sunrise together. It was at that moment he remembered the reason he had not come to see her earlier.

"What was that coral stuff you gave me?" He asked being far more casual then he would with his own team knowing that with Oce he didn't have to worry. She didn't know and even if she did the mark of the primes on her left shoulder which he could see shining proudly in silver meant she was to par with him in authority. He could relax around her and he knew she could be trusted by the fact she had saved his life was anything to go by.

She once again took the tablet back and begin to write. When she was finally done she passed it back and went back to looking at the sunrise.

'Me, mother and sister (the fin in the ocean you saw earlier) call them rock candy. They grow near our home in the Mediterranean. We've become used to them and the sugar rush they cause almost instantly. It's a way of us to have fun, since there are no after affects we can enjoy it but we only have one piece a week as it leaves this cool buzzing feeling in our stomachs for a few hours afterwards. Why do you ask?'

This made him blush slightly his own silver faceplates becoming a shade of blue.

"I tried one out of curiosity when I got back. I 'leap-frogged' over Bulkhead, yelled like a crazy mech to the sky above before running so fast around the base the centrifugal force kept me in place. I was running in a circle for three days without stopping and I wore a rather large cut into the base's walls." He explained waiting for her reaction. He didn't expect her faceplates to morph into something which looked like she was trying to hold something in.

Turns out he was right.

Before he knew what hit him Oce had rolled backwards away from him and was laughing like there was no tomorrow the different aquatic languages all blurring together as coolant spilled from her optics as she beat the rock with her fist. Pummelling the poor rock to dust.

Optimus himself actually gave in to the urges and laughed with her. 'Oh Primus! It felt good to laugh like this!' He thought. He hadn't laughed this whole heartedly since long before the Great War!

She took the pad again and tried to write as clearly as possible while still shaking from her earlier laughing fit.

'That's something along the lines of what happened when I first had one. Swam so fast in a circle I didn't just make a whirlpool but I also made a damned hurricane! Marina had the same happen to her. We've gotten used to eat and if you take it slowly you get used to it. Although it did take six months to get accustomed. Don't worry though you just need to be careful and not eat too much of it at once!'

"I understand Oce…How about you tell me more about yourself. I will have to return to base soon though." He stated and she nodded knowing that Optimus couldn't just stay here and talk forever.

'I know. Same time same place when you can?'

"I will do my best to see you and have conversations like this as regularly as possible." He explained to which she smiled happily while her powerful dolphin like tail slapped the water happily.

And so they continued to talk for around another joor before it was time for them to return to their respective homes.

Oce told him about her life in the ocean, her powers, Marina and of course Aerith explaining what her mother had told her about the spirits own past in brief detail. Finally explaining how she had become what she was and how she didn't mind her change even if she knew nothing of her body which Optimus promised to help her with.

Optimus in turn told her about Cybertron and the beautiful planet it had been before the war. He had become depressed when he spoke of the battles, so to cheer him up Oce had come up with a plan.

Using her tail which still rested in the water. She splashed him in the face and declared a water war!

Safe to say Optimus had gotten a few good shots in but had in the end lost to her. Neither felt bad about it since they had had fun.

So when the time came for them to separate they found themselves already regretting having to leave the other.

'Until next time Optimus.' Oce wrote before passing the pad to him for the final time that morning. Optimus nodded and place the useful data-pad back in his subspace.

"I will see you as soon as possible. I shall not go against my promise. You are a friend Oce and in this little time, you have already become invaluable to me. I will see you soon." And with that he bent over and hugged her firmly.

When was the last time either had been held like this? Aerith didn't have a physical form and Marina didn't have the dextrous capability to hold her. Optimus certainly knew the last time he had been held like this by his carrier when he had visited them only vorns before their offlining in the war.

"Good bye for now Oce." Optimus said when he let go and walked up the beach slightly smiling sadly when he heard her form break the surface.

However he froze in confusion when she broke the surface again and chirped at him.

He didn't even have time to turn when something hit him in the back of the helm hard enough to make him stumble slightly. Turning to glare at her playfully he saw her smiling and pointing at his pedes. Looking down himself he gasped.

A pearl, a giant pearl the size of a ships steering wheel and as white as pure as snow with the tiniest Royal blue streaks running through it lay innocently in the sands.

Picking it up he gazed at her in shock before she held up a rock and chucked it behind her were her tail slammed it full force back towards it. He caught it and looked at the transcription written on it.

'One last gift for now. Been working on it for around a century and a half. Don't try and give it back. I made it so I could give it to someone I trust.'

He didn't even have time to thank her as she leapt out of the water backwards before disappearing into the murky world which was her home. He had just been about to turn around and go through the bridge when her form broke the surface a way out straight into the way of the sun. Her silhouette glowed brightly those few seconds before she disappeared for good.

Instead of verbally he thanked her in his thoughts as he returned to the Autobot base for some recharge. It was still early morning there and he had a few more joors before he needed to do the next cycles work so when he returned to base, he walked quietly back to his quarters and fell into recharge with a smile on his faceplates.

Oce was a real character in his book. In the time they had spoken she had openly admitted to not knowing how to properly interact and was trying to act civilised with him by following the example he made. It just made it more clear to him that she was not a Cybertronian but a human girl trapped in a body not her own and in an era she knew nothing of. He was going to change that.

He would change that or his name wasn't Optimus Prime.

* * *

><p>Mediterranean<p>

Oce swam slowly back towards the cave which Aerith resided in feeling for all the oceans exhausted.

"OCE!" The same happy trill as always called giving Oce only a few seconds to brace before the impact.

"OOFF!"

"HI!"

"Marina! Get off!" Oce complained trying to push her younger sister off her abdominal plating. Finally the young Orca pulled back and looked at her like she'd just had more rock candy then she should've.

"So did you get to talk to the living metal titan?" Marina asked making Oce give a small smile.

"Yeah I did. He's real nice and gave me this weird thing that translates ancient Athenian into his language! He was really understanding and it was nice to talk to him and he promised we could talk like that whenever he could get away from work!" Oce explained as she smiled tiredly.

"Makes sense. He is a Prime after all." Aerith said making the two look at the glowing crystal orb they saw as her mother with confusion.

"What's a Prime?" Marina asked swimming closer to their mother as she asked the question.

Very few were allowed so close to the life force of the ocean but as Oce and Marina were her adopted daughters they were a rare exception.

"A Prime is the title given to the leader of Cybertron. So named after your cousins the thirteen original Primes. Their mark rests upon you which is likely one of the reasons Optimus finds comfort in you Oce. He was before meeting you the last and only Prime in existence." Aerith explained to which Oce's jaw hit the sandy bottom of the cave.

He was a what! And she was a WHAT! She had DAMN COUSINS!

Her already exhausted frame couldn't keep up and Oce passed out where she floated.

Marina looked on at her unconscious sister and smiled happily.

"She finally found someone to talk to." And it was true with Marina's obvious link with Orca's, she had just clicked with other marine animals. Oce was another case. She was the only mermaid and the fact she was metal as well didn't help. It also made it slightly harder for Marina but she was always accepted quickly.

Oce?

It was a rare case for another to trust her enough. They knew she would become the new ruler of the seas when the time came but that only made it harder. Aeriths very presence demanded respect and very few were allowed to get close to her and so Oce was the same.

She was the princess in human terms and so the commoners not only felt put off by her lack of similar traits, but also her status. She was for the most part unapproachable.

It was why Marina had even given her living metal titan a chance. He was similar enough for him to be a possible friend. It was the reason she hadn't swam closer and threatened her earlier she wanted to give her the chance of happiness and she would be doing the opposite by driving him away. In other words Marina had had to take this chance.

"He is safe Marina Optimus has a pure spark he will not hurt her and will try his hardest not to intentionally. He himself is heavily stressed by the war and Oce can help him. They will get along just fine my daughter so you do not need to worry about your sister." Aerith explained sending waves of comfort through the creator creation bond she held with both.

"Okay mom. I trust you and Oce I'll relax." With that Marina released the ballast in her tanks with an explosion of bubbles, and sank to the sea floor where her sister already lay snuggling down beside her while their mother looked on from her crystal prison.

Aerith suddenly found herself conflicted. She could give Oce pedes like Optimus had to make it easier for her on land whilst still having her tail in the water but…She didn't want to lose her daughter to the surface… Aerith was technically still young in comparison to her two siblings but it nigh made her feel any better.

Oce was her daughter and she had almost lost her all that time ago. It was why she bonded to the two while she was recreating them. Oce and Marina were not meant to be war machines! When Shockwave returned, and she knew he would she would bring a vengeance mightier than any ever recorded down on the one opticed mech. So was her word and here her word was the laws of nature and physics. She controlled everything and when that mech dared set pede on her planet he would be sent to the fiery pits of the planets core were he would be trapped and melt away.

Of course her brother was sealed inside her so she would be careful. But 200,000 degrees Celsius was enough to send him into the agony she wanted to rain down on him. No one messed with her pups!

If they did they would have her to deal with and let the universe know she was a femme not to be crossed! She was Aerith god of life and justice! That did not stop her however from ending the life she created though!

And when you mess with her pups she had no qualms.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Thanks for reading! Fav and review please.<strong>

**Moon**


	4. Voices of the heavens

**First off thank you to all those reading this story. I hope your enjoying it. You lot reading this means a lot to me. Really it does. Anyway I don't own Transformers or the song used in this chapter. Only things I own are my OC's Oce, Marina and Aerith and whatever sea creature that pops up afterwards. Also first signs of the series starting in this chapter. Anyway hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Two weeks later

It was finished. The little project was finished and Optimus felt like he would explode with happiness before he could even give it to her.

He and Oce had become the closest of friends in the last two weeks sharing almost all their demons with one another. It was how he had learnt of her social life or really lack of social life. He had been shocked to discover what she was. In human terms a princess of the oceans, this however was not something the royal blue femme liked. In fact when she had spoken of it she'd almost broken into tears and had written shakily if he still wanted to be friends with her.

Upon reading this he had almost lunged to hug her and scare away the demons which haunted her. He'd sat there until she was calm enough for him to have to return to base, he of course promised to return as always to make sure heavy doubts did not creep in on her.

As he did his now regular routine of creeping out of the base to see her his excitement bubbled to a whole new level in his tank.

She was a royal with the mark of the Primes. An equal who has helped him so much in so little time. Each member of his team have made it known about his suddenly more easy going nature. Arcee wanted to hunt down whatever rock she thought he'd hit his helm on and blow it to dust, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Cliffjumper all wanted to throw a party to celebrate his more relaxed nature, whilst Ratchet wanted to knock him out with a wrench and strap him to a berth seeing as the Prime stated many times he was just feeling less stressed.

Oce had never been mentioned once and it was keeping her safe.

The moment the usual white sand hit his pedes and the ground-bridge closed he all but leapt over to the waves.

"OCE!" He yelled even louder than usual. He did try another one of those rock candies a day ago so this was likely the after effect. Thankfully he'd had enough self-control to lock himself in his berth room to prevent a repeat of last time and thankfully he had only burst into a cacophony of blabber of every subject from what the weather was like to if he could find socks big enough for his pedes. The second of which when he regained enough control left him wondering, along with other such subjects, what they had been doing in his helm to begin with!

A low vibrating call shot out at the ocean and hit him right in the chassis. Soon enough the same stunning silver fin broke the surface soon followed by her frame hauling itself onto the rock outcrop he already sat upon.

When she was comfortably perched she looked at him confused. The ritual they followed was he would give her the data-pad so she could speak first and from there they took it in turns.

"I've been working on something ever since we met and I'm happy to say I finally completed it." Optimus stated bringing the collar like device into view. Oce shuffled over slightly her audios flicking in curiosity as she sniffed it and gave him an odd look.

"It's a highly advanced translator. It goes round your neck cables so when you speak it alters the sounds so they translate seamlessly into another language. I wished to make conversations easier for the both of us. You always have to write while I am able to voice my thoughts. I did not think it was fair on you." He explained his smile growing wider the more shocked she looked.

Before he could react she was hugging him for all her worth clicking and trilling like there was no tomorrow. When she finally pulled of him he passed it to her and gave her a reassuring smile. However it was returned with a look which screamed 'help'. Realising she didn't know how to put it on, he took it back and wrapped it round her silver neck cables himself making sure the latch was secure so it would fall off .

"Give it a try." Optimus prodded trying to get her to say her first words.

"Okay." The voice was rich and smooth like a sweet river of Energon, and held an all-round vibe of curiosity brimming with excitement.

This time he found himself knocked onto his back strut with Oce wrapped in a tight hug, thanking him time and time again for the amazing gift.

"You're welcome Oce. Now what do you want talk about?" Optimus asked and Oce's smile just split her face in half.

"Whatever the trenches comes to mind!" she exclaimed happily being careful not to over balance.

"Very well how about…Bumblebee?" He asked to which she smiled, he had told her about Bumblebee before and Oce just seemed to click with the bots loveable nature.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>As time went by Oce and Optimus's friendship continued to grow and grow, he would come every night and they would watch the sunrise together before they would depart back to their homes until they were to meet again.<p>

Over the next two years Oce also became much more dextrous on land even braving the shifting sand so they could 'walk and talk' as Optimus put it. When she tired though he would pick her up and continue to walk on their quick lap of the island.

It was on one of these short walks that Oce suddenly developed a cheeky idea.

"TAG!" She yelled while slapping his pede before shuffling off at an exceptional pace. She could if she wanted to out run Optimus himself and that was exactly what she was doing.

However a large storm had hit the island during their time apart and left Oce a little 'gift' to find.

Before she could even acknowledge it her left hand had shifted underneath her, after losing its hold on the already unstable ground, she went down onto the sand with an 'ooff!'

Optimus was by her side and helping her up before she could even blink.

"Oce are you alright?" He asked as he pulled the downed femme up so she could rest properly.

"I'm fine I just tripped on…SHINY BOX!" She suddenly yelled squealing with happiness as she grabbed the wooden box and held it close so she could examine it.

"Shiny box?" Optimus returned a quick scan and check of the internet told him it was called a 'treasure chest' a method of storage used by pirates to hide the treasure they had stolen.

"Yeah I find these sometimes. I've found things like these and much bigger hauls ever since I lived in the oceans if you can pry it open there's normally something good inside! Stand back a bit I can hear something metal rattling in there." She said pushing him away with her tail as she placed it on a large rock.

Turning round she raised her tail high into the air before bringing the edge down on top of the old wooden chest. The strike shattered the wood leaving the shining treasure left behind to practically glow in the early sun.

"Wow what a haul…But it's always so tiny!" Oce suddenly whined picking up a white pearl necklace which caught her optic.

"Maybe not… Oce can I have your translator quickly?" He asked to which she nodded and took of the device and handed it to him. She watched curiously giving chirps and trills in her own language every so often as she watched him slide all the treasures which formed a circle onto the collar which held the translator in place.

When he was done he handed it back to her. It was now covered in a mix-match of pearls and other colourful gems all of which hanging from silver or golden chains. Almost everything was covered as well as the actual circular device which was the translator. Optimus had been able to wrap multiple chains around a large sapphire placed over the silver device, hiding it.

To Oce it was beautiful. To Optimus it was a gift worth giving.

Oce let Optimus put it back on before they worked together to pick up the rest of the gems and other objects made out of the gold and silver.

"You know it's funny." Oce suddenly said from her place crawling along the ground.

"What is?" He asked his servos full with the shining objects. Oce had stubbornly made it clear to him that he was to take the other half of the treasure as they had found it together for whatever it might be of use to him. In truth very, very little.

"That chest was at least five hundred years old and it smelled like it had come from nearby so…Whoever hid that thing hid it well. It also bares the crest of Blackbeard…huh I remember when the old coot got his head lopped off. That means…this is Blackbeard's lost treasure! Another mystery of the ocean solved!" She cheered. Optimus looked up what she had said and looked at the treasure with a new sense of awe. These objects were legendary. He suddenly had a very good use for them. Give them to Agent Fowler to hand over to a museum. Of course he would fight of anyone who tried to take Oce's collar with his Energon blades ready to decapitate. They were his gift to her and so no one was allowed to take them.

"Then that collar is very valuable. Keep it safe Oce?" Optimus asked looking at the merfemme warmly. Oce returned the smile and nodded.

"Already will…I'll be the envy of the ocean with this thing." She said pointing at the necklace.

"In my opinion you already were." Optimus stated while Oce slapped his pede lightly with her tail so not to harm him.

"Flatterer." She murmured jokingly.

Optimus just laughed as they continued their short walk back. He didn't take back what he said though, Oce was an amazing beauty and her spark was nothing but pure love and kindness with a bit of humour mixed in.

He hoped their friendship would truly last until the days they offlined and became one with the Allspark.

* * *

><p>Two years later.<p>

He was fearing the moment he told her.

She had warmed to all the team even if she'd never met them.

She would be sparkbroken when he told her the fate of Cliffjumper.

He was surprised to see Oce already sitting on the rocks they always sat on. When he sat down beside her he saw the still flowing rivers of coolant pouring from her optics her faceplates screwed up in an attempt to stop crying. It wasn't working.

"Oce… what's wrong?" Optimus asked fearing she may already know.

"Aerith told me earlier…Cliffjumper… offlined." At the words offlined she completely broke down crying harder than before into his chassis, while he held her rubbing soothing circles into her back strut just above her sail and over the back of her still slightly revealing breastplates.

Optimus had realised shortly after the treasure chest incident that his feelings for Oce ran far deeper than he had first perceived. He hadn't made any moves to get her attention yet planning to do so when the war was finally over.

She was the light of his spark always helping him relax. He had long since created a cloaking device on the island so the Decepticons couldn't locate him or her here so to keep her safe.

He was willing to defend her till his last vent if he had to.

"Yes…Cliffjumper was offlined…I'm sorry Oce we didn't get there in time to save him. To add to all of it two humans saw Arcee and Bumblebee fight off two vehicons. We will have to bring them to base to keep them safe." Optimus explained, Oce instantly froze up before looking at him excitedly. Another thing about Oce was she was easy to cheer up. The promise of new characters to talk about seemed to excite her to no end.

"Names."

"Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel two human males."

"Ages."

"Jack is 16 while Raf is 12¼."

"Does anyone like them yet?"

"Bumblebee seems excited to see another youngling on base. I believe he will make an excellent Guardian for the younger. Jack I am yet to find out."

"Okay…when will I be introduced?" Oce asked, she had asked this same question a few times. He could see in her optics the regret of never being able to meet Cliffjumper. It just strengthened his resolve to find a way to introduce her safely.

If the Decepticons discovered her though…He wouldn't allow himself to think of the consequences.

"I hope it will be soon, I know you regret never meeting Cliffjumper but we must find a way of doing it and keeping you safe as well. Now how about we watch this beautiful sunset?" He suggested. He was planning on something but he wouldn't tell her what. At least not until she was watching the waves.

Soon enough she was and he began to play the music to the song he found fitted the two of them perfectly.

**"Oceans (Where Feet May Fail)"**

**"You call me out upon the waters**

**The great unknown where feet may fail**

**And there I find You in the mystery**

**In oceans deep**

**My faith will stand"**

By the time the first notes hit her Oce was in a trance swaying side to side as she listened to his deep baritone voice sung the song which fitted them so perfectly. Oce had herself caught herself singing old songs from her time as an Athenian in front of Optimus every now and then. Every time he would tell her, her voice was like the smoothest Energon. By the looks of it he was returning to favour.

**"And I will call upon Your name**

**And keep my eyes above the waves**

**When oceans rise**

**My soul will rest in Your embrace**

**For I am Yours and You are mine**

**Your grace abounds in deepest waters**

**Your sovereign hand**

**Will be my guide**

**Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me**

**You've never failed and You won't start now**

**So I will call upon Your name**

**And keep my eyes above the waves**

**When oceans rise**

**My soul will rest in Your embrace**

**For I am Yours and You are mine**

**Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders**

**Let me walk upon the waters**

**Wherever You would call me**

**Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander**

**And my faith will be made stronger**

**In the presence of my Savior**

**I will call upon Your name**

**Keep my eyes above the waves**

**My soul will rest in Your embrace**

**I am Yours and You are mine"**

When he finished he found Oce looking back out at the water smiling happily.

"It fits." She said to which he nodded. The lyrics were true. When he was with Oce he felt like he was Orion Pax again, free from the worries of leading an army and a planet as well as dealing with the endless death around him. And that he could trust her with his very life and she would never leave him.

"It certainly does…How is Marina?" Optimus asked.

"She's fine, still the little loveable calf she always is…You're worried about something aren't you?" Oce pointed out to which the Prime nodded sadly.

"This was the first Decepticon activity since I was shot off the ship four years ago…I fear Megatron may return. If you see any of the Decepticons hide and don't let them find you. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and I was not here to protect you." Optimus stated as he held Oce close, his spark glowing brighter at their close proximity.

"Promise Optimus and don't worry if me or Marina were ever in danger Aerith would protect us. Trust me when she goes into her protective mother mode there will always be hell to pay!" Oce explained smiling up at the Prime, she was still upset about Cliffjumper but being here with Optimus always helped.

Oce however was reacting to her sparks sudden joy in a more 'wtf?' seeing as she pretty much knew nothing about her spark and what it did other than keep her alive.

* * *

><p>The next day when Optimus returned he found himself bombarded with Oce's questions on the new humans on base to which he happily responded.<p>

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Oce's jaw had hit the sand at that and had demanded who the new human or humans were.

"Her name is Miko Nakadi she saw Arcee when she and Bumblebee went to pick up Jack and Raf… I also have some news…Cliffjumpers life signal came back online." He saw her faceplates morph into a happy smile but he knew she had to know what had happened.

"The Decepticons used a strange chemical to bring him back…they turned him into a monster before cutting him in half…his frame was destroyed when Starscream blew up the mine…under Megatrons orders." He watched as she completely deflated where she lay her arms shaking with the strain to support her for the first time in years.

Before he could even react she was screaming. Not a human scream, a deafening high pitched wail while she pounded the sand with a fist in anguish, which even rattled the re-enforced glass on his chestplates. The wail continued for some time before instantly cutting off and being replaced by every curse created since ancient Athens.

Optimus blamed the sailors.

"Those little sons of bitches messed up Cliff! I'm going to rip off their faces and feed them to the morays! I'll smash their ugly asses with fucking icebergs if I have to! If I can sink a whaling ship I can beat the living crap out of them! …" She continued to curse and threaten the Decepticons for all her worth for a good half an hour before she finally seemed to of finished and collapsed onto the sand with a sigh. Optimus had been rubbing her sail the whole time knowing it helped her calm down.

"Thanks Op-Been a while since I called you that- I know it's going to be harder to see me from now on until it simmers down again. I don't mind if you can't visit as often. Juts keep that pearl with you and I'll know we're still friends." Oce said out of the blue the sadness clear in her voice.

"Oce! I would never abandon or leave you behind! No matter what the Decepticons do, I will come. Every free millisecond I have I care about you Oce and I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself only for you to return to your life of almost complete solitude. That is not what friends do!" Optimus almost yelled pulling her into an almost bone breaking hug.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Oce do you doubt me?" Optimus asked.

"No. I would never doubt you." Oce returned sounding sheepish.

"Then I will always be there for you. Now it is time for me to return. Remember Oce I will always return to your side." Optimus stated before rising to his pedes after one final goodbye and left through the ground-bridge after hearing her disappear beneath the waves to join her mother and sibling.

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of fluff at the end there. At least I think that was fluff I'm still getting used to all of this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed please fav if you want and review if you have any Ideas or query's. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!<strong>

**Moon**


	5. Arctic encounters and business as usual

**Chapter 5 here we are! I'm sorry about chapter 4 for some reason when I updated it, it went back to when I had updated chapter 3. So to make it up I put this new one out early! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Optimus watched as the three humans arrived with their guardians all 'whooping' and 'cheering' with joy at the fun they had had. It reminded him of his friendship with Oce. They were almost always happy together and when not they were comforting one another about something like he had the night before.

"YO! Boss bot!" Their human charge Miko called from the human area a few pieces of paper in her hold.

"Yes Miko?" Optimus asked drawing closer to look at her.

"I have to do research on some massive fire which happened in ancient Athens almost five hundred years before Christ! You wouldn't know anything about it would you?" Miko asked to which Optimus' processor went straight to Oce and the fact she had her life taken from her during such a blaze. Forced to be an experiment for a Decepticon scientist.

"Why do you not tell me what you've already found out and I may help you from there?" Optimus asked while the others listened in.

"Sure thing boss bot! Okay from the historical reports written by those at the time the city was attacked by a mythical creature known of as a Cyclops, you know what a Cyclops is big guy?" Miko asked to which Optimus looked it up. A humanoid figure with only one eye appeared he suddenly tensed when his processors optic gave him the image of Shockwave.

"Yes I know of the Cyclops…Did it say what it looked like?" He asked to which Miko nodded.

"Sure did! All the reports state he had a blood red and emotionless eye framed by two horns. His skin was a horrifying purple and one arm was replaced by a weapon which unleashed fireballs upon the city!" Optimus all but froze along with all the other Autobots while realisation dawned on Optimus.

Shockwave had attacked Athens.

"Was there anything else?" He asked when Miko nodded he felt his tanks churn.

"Yeah there was one last thing. Apparently a record from a soldier at the time reported when the Cyclops left for apparently no reason that it had taken hostage 'Oriel' the beauty of Athens. She was young but apparently had a greater beauty than Helen of Troy, but also was like a raging lion in battle! That from what I know is a real cool title! Well that's all I found. Any ideas?" Miko asked.

Oh he had ideas and his spark pulsed violently at the thought of Oce being the guinea pig to Shockwaves experiments. It made him realise that little comment about her and Marina dying all the more likely. Not that he didn't believe her.

"Miko…You just described Shockwave…" Bulkhead went on to explain about the horrors the Decepticon scientist had done during the war with Arcee and Bumblebee adding their own pieces to it.

Optimus however was too lost in thought to even acknowledge their presence as thoughts of the human girl she had shown him on their first meeting four years ago. She had cut it off suddenly and he now why. She didn't want him to see what Shockwave had done to her or the baby Marina. To make Oriel _his _Oce.

"Optimus?" It was Raf who spoke then looking up at the Prime with worry.

"My apologies Raffaele I was just thinking about all the good lives which were lost during the attack…I merely wish I could've been there to stop him…" With that he excused himself and walked into his berth room.

Sitting at the desk he pulled out the Data-Pad they had first used to talk to her and brought up the picture he had taken of both of them. Smiling happily at one another with the beginnings of a friendship clear to see.

Placing the data-pad in his subspace he walked back out into the main area so he and Ratchet could move out to a certain battle field.

"Optimus." Arcee called walking up to him without any fear.

"Yes Arcee?" Optimus asked curious as to what she wanted.

"With all due respect sir being a guardian is one thing but _babysitting_ is another!" Arcee complained showing her displeasure for having to look after a charge.

'Oce would love to be a guardian.' He thought as he continued to listen before he and Ratchet left to see if his hunch about the Dark Energon was correct.

* * *

><p>Some-time later, Mediterranean<p>

Oce watched from a secluded cove as the explosion rocked the sky above. Marina was watching as well but had chosen to hide in the mouth of their cave until it was all over, but Oce just couldn't stop thinking a certain red and blue Autobot might have been up there.

"_He's safe Oce you can relax."_ Aerith stated, helping the merfemme relax, knowing her friend was safe.

'I hope I can see the rest of the team someday.' Oce thought sorrowfully. She loved being Optimus' friend and talk buddy but she felt like she was being unfair never really getting to know the others.

"_Someday soon my child now rest it's late."_ Aerith commanded to which Oce nodded and swam other to the ledge she normally slept of which was cut out of the rock.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later.<p>

"IT BLEW A WHAT IN THE WHAT!" Oce yelled through her laughter as Optimus told her about the 'help' Ratchet had given the humans with their science projects. Oce had lost all composure by the time he had told her about Jacks project breaking down the door. That was the first one!

"Straight through both floors and took out an abandoned satellite."

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OH OCEAN TRENCHES! THE LOOKS ON THEIR FACES! TELL ME YOU HAVE A PICTURE!" Oce cried trying as hard as she could not to knock the Prime out with her flailing tail. It had after all taken her a while for her to find out how to reboot him.

"I have one better Bumblebee videoed it." Optimus responded bringing out another data-pad. Oce leapt onto his back so she could look over his shoulder plates.

However the moment the engine came crashing out the front door and became lodged in a tree only seconds before a loud 'thunk' could be heard, the merfemme stated to giggle her faceplates blowing outwards with the strain of holding the laugh in. Oce had only just compossed herself from those two when the 'Volcano' erupted and shot a yellow/white energy beam through the roof.

Optimus could only smile warmly and video her form flailing on the ground laughing harder then ever before. Coolant seeped from her silver optics as she struggled to rein in her laughter. He knew if he told her about the fact that Bumblebee as Agent Fowler put so simply when they arrived back at base after dealing with Skyquake, 'might have been flatter than a pancake if he hadn't jumped', would've safe to say Oce might as well have a fit and demand to see him to make sure he was okay.

He knew he wouldn't be able to stop her even if he tried. Oce was no weak femme and had proved it when she had once lifted him completely off the ground with one servo.

He had been downright shocked by that.

* * *

><p>A few days later<p>

"You're going to the Artic! YAHOO!" Oce cheered while Optimus smiled at Oce's excitement.

"Yes Oce which means…"

"We can spend more time with each other and I can help on the mission!" Oce said still hyped up.

"Come again?" Optimus asked.

"What don't you remember the Artic is one massive iceberg? That means there's water underneath which I can swim in. If you need help all I have to do is break through the few hundred meters of ice and I'll be able to help!" Oce explained forming a ball of ice to toss in the air and catch.

"Arcee will be going with me."

Oce froze the ice ball shattering when it hit the rocky ground.

"So I can't help… 'sigh' I guess you don't want me hurt." Oce said her sail flattening to her back with distress and sadness.

Optimus sighed, he knew she wanted to help the Autobot cause with all her spark, but he didn't want her to get hurt…however she had a point if something were to go wrong and they needed to be evacuated quickly… Oce was as she said strong enough to break through the ice and get them to safety.

"Oce there is a way… if something were to go wrong… could you follow me beneath the ice. In fact I have something for you." It had been common place for one another to exchange gifts whenever they could. He would give her Cybertronian technology to look into before hiding them in a stash only she could find. Oce on the other hand would give him treasures big and small from her treasure trove. A trove which seemed to count for every treasure ever lost to any kind of water.

It got a little out of hand when she tried to give him the entire cannon turret of the Battleship the Bismarck. How she had been able to drag that and the rest of the ships front half over the Atlantic would forever stump him.

So instead she gave him beautiful crystals one of which hung from a silver chain around his left wrist. Oce had found it over a millennia before a gem made of both ruby and cobalt. The colours fused together to form the gagged crystal.

When Optimus had returned to base and Arcee had spotted it she had become very out of character and demanded where he had found it. Agent Fowler who had at the time just shook his head and claimed that Optimus seemed to have a knack for finding rare and invaluable gems. He had not been wrong.

Every one of Oce's gifts had been far more valuable than any gem sold at auction before.

Not that he had sold any, instead only had them appraised. Every time the value would continue to increase. The giant Pearl she had given him all that time ago was now decorated with a pure gold chain wrapped around the sphere so it would not fall out. It was now safely hung just above his berth safe from harm by any who wanted the invaluable sea gem. One his friend had worked for so long on.

"Another gift?" Oce asked curiosity reining supreme in her processor and spark.

Optimus pulled out a small device smaller than her translator. He had long since learned that when he made Oce something she had a habit of taking it with her in the water so he had to make everything waterproof for her. Not easy without raising suspicions but he managed.

"It's a Com-link it'll enable us to communicate other long distances. It took me a while to waterproof all the small circuit's but-OOFF!" He was once interrupted by Oce crashing into him helm first with her tail in the air.

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-YOU!" Oce thanked. If there was one thing that was always a constant it would be her all around bubbly nature which no matter how hard you tried you couldn't help but feel the same.

"You're welcome Oce. Would you like me to put in place?" Optimus asked to which Oce nodded.

Optimus leaned in to her left side to pull back the hundreds of sensitive cables which acted like a Praxians doorwings. When the audio fin was completely visible he placed the small com-link into a small port there. Almost instantly Oce yelped in surprise as the HUD came up.

"What is that?" She asked scared at the object which she could see and yet not touch. She knew what it was but it unnerved her greatly.

"It is a HUD our kind uses them to control our body. For example turning on pain suppressors we use in battle." He was surprised when she actually huffed.

"Why do you use pain suppressors when all you need is to train to ignore the pain?" She said it with barely any emotion before her silver optics widened and she became very sheepish.

"Not that I'd need to train for something like that!" She said waving her servos in front of her. Unfortunately making her face plant into the white sand below.

"I guess you're right!" Optimus chuckled while Oce huffed trying to get the sand out of her mouth.

* * *

><p>Artic<p>

As Optimus scaled the sheer clifface he heard his com-link go off.

'_Optimus Prime here is that you Arcee?'_ Optimus asked to which he was rewarded with a very un Arcee like chuckle.

'_Nope it's me Oce! I can see you from below the ice you know and I can tell you there's nothing up there… Optimus you need to get out of there your about to freeze up!'_ Oce's voice suddenly became very worried. Optimus didn't even have time to respond before the waning that his temperature had hit the blue zone.

'_Thank you Oce I have to go and call base for pick-up, thank you for you're help.'_ With that he closed the private link and tried to call base. Only to get static. He suddenly feared that Oce might just have to reveal herself to Arcee to save them after all.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

"Arcee wake up!" Optimus commanded weakly when he realised Arcee was falling into recharge.

"Just resting my optics." Arcee returned.

Optimus sighed and looked at the cobalt blue femme. He had received a com from Oce clearly stating if they didn't get out of the frozen tundra soon she was breaking the ice and dragging them to the Caribbean herself. Knowing Oce for so long he knew that wasn't something to taken lightly.

"The longer we remain alert. The longer we remain _online._" Optimus stated to which Arcee nodded.

'_THAT'S IT! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FUCKING FREEZE TO DEATH PRIME! I AM COMING UP THERE WHEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!'_ Oce's voice suddenly ripped across the com-link at a volume that only a nuclear bomb could come to par with during detonation.

On an open com-link.

Arcee bolted upright faster than a speeding bullet in shock while Optimus' optics widened in a similar shock. Oce had just revealed herself.

"Who the frag was that!" Arcee demanded her servos shifting into her blasters just as a rumbling sound could be heard coming from the ice just in front of them.

Optimus tensed. Arcee was a 'shoot first ask questions later' femme, just like her sister Chromia, he had to soothe her enough not to attack Oce.

"Arcee drop you're weapons she's an ally." Optimus commanded to which Arcee looked at him with a 'are you off your rocker!?' look but still powered down her blasters and put them away.

Just then the ice before them was blown apart as a large blue and silver frame shot into the air before crashing to the ground and sliding in on itself as it slowed. Arcee watched in shock before rubbing her frozen servos over her optic ridges trying to make sense of the sight before her.

"Optimus!" Oce yelled as she quickly shuffled over to the two revealing to Arcee the fact she did not exactly have the same lower half as them.

"Who are you!?" Arcee demanded as she looked at Oce in shock.

"He-he-he. Silly Arcee. I'm Optimus' back-up. Names Oce I'm a friend of Optimus. I saved his life when he fell into the Mediterranean four years ago. Look I need to get both of you out of here so you can recover." Oce said shuffling closer and offering her servo to Optimus. He was about to take her servo when Arcee brought back out her blasters and aimed them straight at Oce.

"Oh no you don't, how do I know you're not a Decpticon!?" Arcee demanded while Oce gained the air of being highly offended.

"Oh please! Like I would side with the ones who turned me into this! And after that damned one eyed scientist cut off all my skin and turned me into this thing after he attacked my home of Athens! No thank you! I am very happy being a neutral and living my life in the Ocean with my mother and sister instead of being some crazed war machine! Now if you'll excuse me I'm getting my friend and you to safety Arcee. You may not know it but in these last four years I have grown to like all of the Autobots and I do not want to see any of you hurt. Let alone frozen in ice!" Oce ranted as she pushed Arcee's blasters out of the way and grabbed Optimus' servo which she then pulled on until he was holding on limply to her tail just below her sail.

Arcee just watched shocked at Oce's strength before stating.

"You're that human femme Oriel. The one Shockwave took when he attacked Athens. The beauty of Athens!" Arcee seemed to balk at her self-revelation while Oce just muttered an 'oh Aerith' under her breath before grabbing Arcee's servo and tossing the femme high into the air before the femme's much smaller frame landed on Oce's back which she then clung to like her life depended on it. After all Oce had just flung her about twenty feet into the air.

"Now it'll be a little chilly but bear with me here okay?" Oce asked to which both nodded without a word the ice cold temperatures already getting to them.

So not waiting a moment later Oce leapt into the air and dived into the icy water below before teleporting her and her passengers back to the Island.

Arcee had closed her optics just before they entered the freezing water. However when it suddenly got a _lot_ warmer she had to open her optics to find out why.

A second later she was flying through the air on a direct course with white sand.

"OOFF!" Arcee exclaimed, the sand muffling her voice.

Just then there were two louder 'thunks' next to her and she felt the hot sun on her back strut warming her systems to no end.

"Thank you Oce I feared we would've gone into stasis lock if you hadn't come." She heard Optimus say to this Oce femme. When Oce had inadvertently told her, her story she couldn't help but feel regretful. Primus knew what the femme had gone through to be turned from a human into this merfemme. And she had pointed a blaster at her silver optics. She'd almost shot a neutral.

"Hey Cee! Stop beating yourself up over nothing. I'd expected you to put a blaster to me before a servo, so don't worry! Now get your sorry ass over here so we can all warm up together!" Oce's yelled at her making the colbalt blue femme sit up and look at the friendly silver optics shining nothing but understanding at her.

"Okay but I want explanations!" Arcee huffed as she crawled over to the two who were already snuggling close for some warmth. Sighing she joined the other two using the merfemme's surprisingly warm body like a giant hot water bottle.

"Arcee, you must understand that for now no one else may know of Oce, I do not wish her to be pulled into this war. She has her own duties in the water and does not need to share our burden." Optimus stated while Oce muttered 'I can fight.' Under her breath while Arcee nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir. Now how about those explanations?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it thanks for reading! Please if you liked it fav and review.<strong>

**Moon**


	6. Big brother

**A lot happens here. First off a new member to the team, a more detailed and dark side of Oce's past comes to the surface and finally Oce's family gets just that bit bigger. I swear this family dynamic of God of life and justice, Hyperactive Cybertronian Killer Whale and All round bubbly Cybertronain merfemme former human was not enough! I needed one more to make this officially the weirdest family dynamic I have ever come up with! Well thanks for reading this story so far and I hope you enjoy the many chapters still to come. I love all of you lot!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_I've had friendlier welcomes from Decepticon war brigades!"_ A voice said over the Com-link.

"Wheeljack!?" Bulkhead suddenly called out.

"_Bulkhead? What's with all the security?"_ Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons. When can you get here and even out the odds?" Bulkhead asked while an annoyed grunt came over the speakers. Said grunt made Optimus internally smirk. His old friend was coming.

"_Nothing me, and my babies can't handle."_ The ever intimidatingly gruff voice of Ironhide said.

"Ironhide?" Ratchet suddenly asked.

"_Yeah it's me you old rust bucket. Optimus there?"_ Ironhide asked.

"I am here Ironhide when will you be arriving?" Optimus asked already thinking of ways to tell Oce of the possible new arrivals. If he wasn't careful she would charge through the ground-bridge herself and reveal herself just to meet the newcomers. Arcee had done a good job of hiding Oce with him. She was their little secret for now.

"_By tomorrow if I put pedal to the metal."_ Wheeljack responded.

"_You better. I'm sick of being in this tiny tin can. I prefer warship grade star-cruisers to this pile of slag!"_ There was a loud clang following the mechs comment.

"_Hey easy! The Jackhammer may be tough but I don't need you colossal foot leaving a hole in the side of her!"_ They heard Wheeljack cry.

"_Humph."_ Was all they heard before the line cut off and Optimus walked over to the ground-bridge and main console so he could begin plans for the two new arrivals.

* * *

><p>Caribbean<p>

"Oce!" Optimus called out to the water. Soon enough the same sail appeared and he walked other to their rock. A year into their friendship they had called the uninhabited island 'Prime Island' Oce had chosen the name claiming it would forever tie their friendship to the island.

"Opitimus!" Oce yelled back speeding up and launching clear out of the water…and careening into Optimus helm first.

"OOFF!" They said in unison as they both landed on the rocky outcrop.

"Oce…" Optimus said.

"Yeah…?" Oce responded.

"Why did you jump on me?" Optimus asked.

"Aerith said you had some big news to tell me and I should burn off some energy first so I did six circumnavigations of the globe in the last hour… Yep I'm that fast!" Oce exclaimed beaming with pride at the look of awe he gave her.

"Oh…That's new." Optimus stated.

"Meh I do it all the time remember it keeps me fit and…ready." Oce seemed to pause before finishing.

"I believe you wanted to hear the news?" Optimus asked knowing to change the subject when Oce started to freeze up.

"RIGHT! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" She bounced up and down next to him in a seemingly endless cycle of energy. And she just swam how many times round the planet?

"Two new Autobots will be arriving on Earth."

Before he could even react he was in a bone crushing hug while Oce began to continuously babble about her excitement while at the same time asking who? Where? When?

"Wheeljack a wrecker and an old friend of mine…" Optimus began only to be cut off.

"Ironhide!" Oce cheered excitedly.

"How did you know?" Optimus asked while Oce grinned like a spawn of Unicron.

"The same way I always do. You're optics don't lie Prime and whenever you speak of Ironhide your optics brighten exactly 3%! That's how I know!" Oce cheered while clambering off him.

"Oh that's new." Optimus repeated his earlier statement, slightly surprised that Oce could find out that much information just from his optics.

"There's a lot neither of us know about the other yet. Maybe one day we can be friends without secrets." Oce said a sad smile on her faceplates.

Optimus was stunned Oce seemed to hold things inside her that she likely told no one. Just like him. Maybe one day like Oce said they could be open and share all they hid. But for now he had to return to base to prepare.

"I must go Oce I could only spare time to tell you this I must return to prepare for the new arrivals." Optimus explained to which Oce nodded and clambered off after a light hug. Optimus watched as she returned to the water her body sliding seamlessly into the still dark waters just as the first rays of sun broke the horizon.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"Ironhide it is good to see you again old friend." Optimus said shaking the servo of the black with red decals mech who was only a helm shorted than the Prime himself.

"Good to see you again too Prime. Hope you have some decent Deceptiscums I can point my cannons at on this rock." Ironhide stated his two leviathan plasma cannons whirring almost contently at the thought.

"Let's get this party started!" Bulkhead yelled from over by his group as the mech chest bumped Wheeljack before making a mad dash for Bulkheads lobbing ball.

"Oh joy…" Ratchet grumbled from his place at the ground-bridge controls.

Optimus not being a party mech decided it was probably best if he went out. He never did do well at parties. Ironhide seemed to sense the Primes displeasure. But also something else. He'd known Optimus since he was Orion Pax and it almost felt like the young archivist was coming back…

Ironhide quickly looked into the Prime's optics and gasped silently at what he saw.

Prime had feelings for someone.

"Hey Prime. How about some high grade in your berth room like old times? I know you don't do parties." Ironhide offered nudging the Prime towards the corridor which held all their berth rooms.

"Very well Ironhide. This way." Optimus said leading the black and red mech towards his berth room.

When they entered Ironhide was assaulted with a powerful scent hitting his olfactory nerves. It smelled of salt? Looking around he found the Prime had been busy as almost every open space was filled with gems and other treasures he had never seen. All of them showing traces of water exposure. The one he found the most interesting though was the giant human bronze cannon hanging from sturdy cables above the berth which itself was covered in giant shells and small pearls.

"Okay Prime what do you do when you're meant to be recharging?" The weapons specialist asked while he looked at the large bronze cannon. It was in surprisingly good condition. Pit. It was damn operational!

"That Ironhide is a trade secret." Optimus replied smugly while having a small sip of some high grade while hiding the small stash of Rock candy from Ironhide. Primus knew what would happen if the mech had one!

"Okay then. Then you better tell me when you started getting feelings for Arcee." Ironhide stated smiling smugly as the Prime spat out his high grade in surprise.

"What!?" Optimus demanded looking at Ironhide like he was crazy. Yes he had feelings for a femme but it wasn't Arcee! Wait Ironhide didn't know about Oce… This would be difficult.

"Yeah it is Arcee right… Please don't tell me you've taken to a human! Primus they're tiny if those three are anything to go by! You'd better tell me Prime or I'll tell everybot you have a thing for someone. Then you'll have everybot on your aft!" Ironhide threatened.

Optimus was backed into a corner by that statement. If he told Ironhide about Oce he may say something which may just jeopardise his friendship with her. But if Ironhide told the rest of the team it would be even worse. There was no other option.

"Yes I do have feelings for a femme but she is not Arcee and she is not a human. She's a neutral." Optimus said dropping the bombshell. It was Ironhide's turn to spray his high grade as he looked at the Prime in shock.

"A NEUTRAL HERE!" Ironhide yelled about ready to leap into battle. If there was one thing Optimus knew more than anything else about his old friend was the mechs fierce protectiveness over neutrals. It was second nature for the mech to defend them from Decepticons.

"Yes Ironhide. Her name is Oce. She was an experiment by Shockwave. She used to be a human. She's been living in the waters of this planet for the last two millennia and knows almost nothing about the body she has. She didn't even know about the war until she saved me from offlining four human years ago. I have been keeping her secret from the rest of my team for her protection. She wishes to meet all of them so badly. She's already had encounter with Arcee only a few days ago. Oce had to save us from being frozen in the Artic. Please understand Ironhide she is not like us but her spark is of one of innocence. Well as much innocence as one who knows every human curse since the time of Ancient Greece!" Optimus chuckled at the last part finishing his high grade while Ironhide just looked dumbstruck.

"Prime you're taking me to see her now." Ironhide threatened giving him a look to tell him he had no say in the matter.

"'sigh' very well Ironhide follow me. The ground-bridge is out of use so we will have to drive to my back-up. Oce made it around three years ago for me and I've had to use every so often. Follow me." With that they both walked back out to the exit giving glances at the partying group the humans and Bumblebee were all dancing with Arcee watching them. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were in a heated lobbing match while Ratchet tried to fix the ground-bridge.

It was at that moment he realised Ironhide had yet to gain an Earth based vehicle mode.

"Ironhide I saved the data for a vehicle you may enjoy on this data-pad we are robots in disguise so we must hide from all the humans but the ones who already know of us." Optimus stated to which Ironhide nodded and scanned the alt mode.

Seconds later a giant GMC black with red decal topkick was revving its engine loudly while the humans stared at the colossal vehicle in awe. Optimus followed his friend transforming down into his alt mode so he could lead the two bot procession out of the bases main entrance.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later that Optimus pulled to a stop inside a small crevice in the mesas. It was barely enough room for the two to stand in front of the large pool of water. It was around twenty meters deep so even Optimus would be fully submerged.<p>

"Oce!" Optimus yelled towards the water while Ironhide looked at him like he was crazy.

Hide's unasked question was answered when the black and white form of Marina breached the surface her form not even able to move in the small space.

Instantly Ironhide's cannons were primed and ready to shoot the Orca who just rolled her silver optics and looked at Optimus slightly confused and annoyed at the presence of this black and red mech.

"This is Ironhide one of my oldest friends. He figured out I was hiding you and Oce and demanded to see Oce. I am sorry for the inconvenience Marina." Optimus explained to which Marina nodded, before letting her frame sink below the water so only her dorsal fin was visible in the late night air. Optimus having done this a few times jumped into the water becoming completely submerged, before lifting his servo above the water to gesture the other mech who was frozen in place to join them.

Ironhide gulped in some air through his vents before jumping in on the other side and clinging to Marina's pectoral fin for support.

A second later they had been teleported to the Coast of Prime Island. A moment later and Ironhide was flying on a direct course with the white sand.

"OOFF!"

"Why is it that you and Oce enjoy doing that?" Optimus asked looking at his old friend as the black and red mech pulled his helm out of the sand. Looking back at Marina he saw her smirking while using her tail to point of to the right.

Following her line of sight he saw Oce lying on the sand looking at the sky singing. But not in Athenian. She was singing a modern day human song.

"Titanium"

**"You shout it out**

**But I can't hear a word you say**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm criticized**

**But all your bullets ricochet**

**Shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**Cut me down**

**But it's you who'll have further to fall**

**Ghost town and haunted love**

**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**

**Fire away, fire away**

**Ricochet, you take your aim**

**Fire away, fire away**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun**

**Firing at the ones who run**

**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**

**I am titanium**

**I am titanium"**

He voice seemed to echo off everything around her as she sung. He'd only heard her sing in her own language without her translator. But here she was singing a melody with her translator and he could finally hear her hypnotic voice. He suddenly felt like he was in a trance as she got up and looked over at the two revealing to Ironhide her aqueous designed form.

"Oce… You sang." Optimus said snapping the femme out of her thoughts. Optimus saw the excited look on her faceplates and realised she had seen Ironhide.

"IRONHIDE!" Yep she'd seen him. Before either could do anything she'd coiled her tail behind her like a spring and launched towards the mech. Ironhide didn't even have time to react before she had glomped him to the white sand beneath and began to ramble complete nonsense.

"Hi!-I'm-Oce-it's-amazing-to-meet-you-Ironhide-I guess-Marina-dropped-you-off-since-I-didn't-hear-a-ground-bridge-how-long-are-you-staying?-what-does-Wheeljack-look-like?-are-those-cannons?-if-so-then-this-is-awesome!-I've-lived-most-of-my-life-hiding-under-the-waves-so-its-great-to-meet-another-who-looks-like-me-other-than-Optimus-or-Arcee!" She said her words blurring together at times. She could talk as fast as she swam and she was one damn fast swimmer!

Ironhide just looked at the femme stunned, she was only just in her adult frame and seemed to just radiate happiness. Like she'd never been exposed to the war. Well she hadn't but she had from what he'd gathered from Optimus been in Shockwave's clutches long enough for her and a human sparkling to be turned into this femme and the Orca. His Energon boiled at the thought of a sparkling being tortured and having their entire lives changed by a deranged mech and his unethical experiments.

"Whoa!" Oce squeaked as Optimus grabbed her around her midsection just above the beginning of her tail and hefted her onto his shoulder. "Hey no fair!" Oce cried unhappily trying worm her way out of the Primes grasp while he just chuckled.

"I'll let you go when you calm down and stop acting like Marina on a 'sugar high'" Optimus chuckled while Oce muttered something neither could hear.

"Ha! You're alright Oce. So you're happy as what you are?" Ironhide asked. Oce didn't even need a second to think.

"Yep! I love my life, back in Athens it was a slave camp for females! In fact I'm surprised I wasn't sold to the damn old general sooner! Old bastard had those disgusting perverted eyes on me since my first day in training…when I killed those guys…" you could hear a pin drop as Oce sunk back realising she had said a little _too_ much.

"Oce…what happened?" Optimus asked worried for what she wasn't telling him. His concern only grew when she shuffled nervously and gave a quick glance to the rolling waves behind her.

"'Sigh' I guess you should know what my life was really like…" Oce started.

"Ancient Athens was a lot worse than modern people believe. War was an almost every day declaration. If a man lasted long enough to start a family there were two main rules. One if you don't have a son first you were seen as unfit and you and the rest of your family were killed for your weakness. Even the baby girl… When a son comes first they have to have at least six children in the seven years after… it killed most mothers as there was no way to relieve the pain… when I was born I was my mother's fifth child… I killed her… the woman I showed you when we first met was her replacement. My father was a tyrant, he forced me and my brothers and sisters to train for combat the moment we were crawling. It started with a simple iron shackle chained to each ankle. Tight. Then whenever we moved not only would we have to drag the shackles but they also cut into our tendons leaving festering wounds." She stopped for a second the painful memories coming back. Looking up at them she saw Optimus give her a sad and sympathetic look while Ironhide looked one second away from blasting something in half.

"When you were old enough to walk it got worse. Every day we had hot iron pressed to our skin. If we screamed we were chocked until we couldn't scream when they continued. They claimed it to be so we wouldn't have to worry about pain in battle. I was one of the first to pass that stage. Pain still doesn't bother me." If Ironhide had looked like he wanted to blow something up before he looked like he wanted to _murder_ a few dozen Decepticons. Wait he always wanted to do that. Optimus had sat down beside her and was rubbing soothing circles into her side as small drops of coolant dripped from her optics.

"You do not have to go on if you do not want to." Optimus said trying to soothe his friend.

"But I have too! If I don't now I never will!" Oce sent back. Optimus sighed quietly. Her sail was tense, Ironhide was too busy cursing some of the most vulgar language he had ever heard from the mech over a Private com with him but he mainly ignored it focusing on the now promptly crying merfemme.

"When we hit ten pain resistance training stopped and we were sent to army camps. All of my siblings had one another along with me. Father purposefully split us apart so we would have to suck it up. My first day at training was brutal as was every other. It was tradition to see the female side of the human race as inferior. That meant we had to be trained even more brutally so we could 'match up to those above you' but we would always be seen as the lesser. When I was put in the arena on my first day I was pitched against forty seven older boys all at least five years older than me. They'd been told to taunt me and try to put me off. So they did, I was swarmed and they started doing things to my smaller body I wasn't ready for. I hadn't realised it at the time but Aerith was with me and had given me her strength. I fought back I punched kicked and all the while growling like a feral beast… I killed each and every one of them, with my bare hands. Broken necks, ripped artery's, smashed skulls, broken bones, I ripped ones heart out and shoved it down his throat! I was still in a rage even after I'd killed them all. I ripped off one of the boys arms and… I ate it. I'd been starved for six weeks only being given water to live off. I ate a human! A boy albeit he had been the one to… do the worst to me but I still ate him! Turns out my trainers had been in the middle of trying to sell me off to this general when I was old enough. When he saw me he had agreed and had agreed even more when I had taken that bite. However I didn't go without punishment for killing the top students. A hundred lashes with a barbed whip and seven weeks of a piece of bread smaller than my finger to eat each day!" By the end of it both looked at her shocked whilst the tears just continued to flow.

"I'm s-s-sorry! I-I-know you… m-must t-think o-of m-m-me l-like s-s-some k-k-kind o-of a-animal!" Oce chocked out while Optimus held her close and Ironhide sat on her other side doing the same.

"Oce… I do not think of you as an animal. What they made you do was not your fault. I have known you all this time and I know you are not a savage beast you are a kind sparked femme. One I have come to know of as one of my closest friends." Optimus said rubbing the cables which flowed from her helm and glowed with the blue bio-light softy. She seemed to break even further at that her shoulders slumped.

"There's more… I was train for five years in that camp. I know how to kill quickly and painfully but also slowly and agonisingly. In that time I'd been… I'd been… The instructors… they would chain me to a bed and… I wasn't able to fight back as they sent the strongest males in all of them trying to make strong children… They raped me… They fucking _raped me! _… I wasn't able to fight back… They did it to break me and make more strong soldiers. No matter how much I fought against them… I was made pregnant four times…each one was a miscarriage… they stopped after the fourth but they'd already made me pregnant with a fifth before they stopped… this one made it the whole nine months… I killed it… I didn't want any child of mine to be put through the same thing… I'd stashed a dagger in my toga and I slit the baby's throat before the gender could be determined or it could take its first breath… It was a little boy." She collapsed into the sand crying heavily as her body shook her tail curling in on herself while her once glowing blue cables dulled revealing brown fibres all of them cracked and some even looking scared. A representation of her past life and the light that hid it from view.

"Oh Oce…" Optimus held her close and let her cry into his chassis while opening a private link with Ironhide.

"_I can't believe those fraggers! And we're meant to protect this race! If I'd been there! Well there would be a lot less humans!"_ Ironhide's growl came over the com-link while Optimus silently nodded.

"_I too wish to see those who made her suffer pay… for her to take her own sparkling's life… just to save it from the life she was forced to go through… However the ones who did this were either killed in the attack by Shockwave when he took her and Marina or died at a later or earlier date… Let us not speak of this again, her past clearly hurts her. I am proud she was able to get this off her shoulders."_ Optimus sent back looking lovingly down at the silver and royal blue femme still crying too hard to notice. Ironhide looked at him with a warm smile. Something he never gave anyone but his closest friends.

"_You really do love her don't you Prime… She's a tough one if she can live through that. Would've been a pain in the aft to the Decepticons if they tried to interrogate her though. She's sweet as well even with all the slag which happened before. I still want to blast them with my babies though. This isn't the time though I want to help her… I know!"_ Before Optimus could respond he saw Oce gasp clutching tighter in fear wandering what was happening.

Ironhide however knew exactly what was going on.

Knowing she needed support he allowed his spark to reach out to Oce's spark making her gasp in surprise. This had likely never happened to her before after all. He was pleased when she accepted though and instantly he flooded the new sibling bond with acceptance and understanding as well as promising to protect her from those who wished to do similar to her. In return he felt her thanks and her slight surprise.

That was when he felt another presence it seemed strained like it was trying to be there for the young merfemme but could only ghost her feelings while still communicating. However from what he got it was warm and loving just like a carrier would send to her sparkling.

"_Yes Ironhide, my name is Aerith. I brought Oriel and Marial back to life after they were turned into the forms you have seen. I tried to make a strong a bond with her as possible however as I am bonded to every creature of this world other than humans my spark can only give my daughters so much. It pains me deeply but this is my duty to keep order over the land and sea. It will one day be her burden too. But for now I can only give her so much."_ The warm and surprisingly young femme voice said other the bond that now linked him and Oce. And apparently this Aerith.

"_What are you?"_ He asked.

"_I am Aerith god of life and justice. I am the younger sister to Primus and Unicron. I left my brothers and created this world to fill with life. Like Oce I am a Pacifist. It was why I gave her my strength while she was trapped in her human life. I had always planned on adopting her as my own and making her a creature of the sea. I had not foreseen Shockwave though and his intervention changed my plans as you could guess. Now please help look after Oce. You are also linked to Marina through this sibling bond with Oce. Good luck. Marina doesn't trust as quickly as Oce."_ With that llkkkkthe presence disappeared like a switch had been flicked and he went back to comforting Oce the mark of the Primes on her left shoulder suddenly making a lot more sense. Well as much sense seeing as he just found out that a few things were left out of the history of Cybertron.

"_Brother."_ He felt Oce rub up against his chassis purring softly while trying to get as much comfort as she could. He smiled and pulled her from the Primes grasp to rest her upper frame in his crossed legs. He looked up to see Optimus scowling slightly and he had to chuckle quietly at that sending a com-link to him.

"_Relax Prime. I have good news."_ He sent.

"_Oh really."_ Optimus sent back.

"_She accepted the sibling bond. She isn't completely clueless… you did know about this Aerith femme right?"_ Ironhide sent.

"_I am glad to hear it and yes Oce is very fond of her adoptive carrier and is not wavered by the fact she is a God. Not that Oce exactly understands the significance of that as she does not know nearly as much as we do on our own culture and history."_ Optimus explained while Ironhide nodded sending his brotherly protectiveness to her other the sibling bond strengthening it as he stayed by her.

They sat there in content silence the two mechs watching the sun rise above the horizon whilst the silver and deep royal blue femme calmed down till she had stopped sniffling entirely. Oce looked up at Ironhide a small smile playing at her lip components.

"Thank you brother." She said hugging the middle of his chassis being careful not to dent anything.

"You're welcome little sister." He said warmly rubbing the once again glowing blue cables.

"_You know I never had a sibling before. Now I have two!"_ Ironhide said over the bond feeling extremely happy to have such a cute femme as his sibling. Even if the other was kind of standoffish.

She returned with enough pure happiness to melt his spark. If he wasn't careful she was going to turn him soft!

* * *

><p><strong>Family dynamic complete for now! And yes now we have a trigger happy big brother to add to the mix! We are all royally screwed. Now then next chapters going to be one big mash together of a few episodes. Thanks for all your support. Fav and review if possible please. <strong>

**Moon**


	7. A change for the better

**Warning massive plot twist here! This will alter the course of a few episodes but nothing to major. I hope. Okay well thanks to all of you for reading and your reviews and favs are greatly appreciated. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"So Wheeljack was a Decepticon spy, who tried to squeeze the life out of Miko and give the 'Cons an open doorway to your base?" Oce asked trying to remember all the details.

"Yes but the real Wheeljack was able to arrive and defeat the imposter and fix the whole mess… How are you feeling?" Optimus asked referring to her episode the day before.

"Ha! The moment I was back in the water I had half the Caribbean's marine life trying to give me hugs! Then Marina slaps me in the face and told me to get it together. Finally Ironhide is being very persistent when it comes to keeping me happy. It really helps being able to communicate like that you know? Marina doesn't really like him being in here though and refuses to even respond when he tries to talk to her but that's just Marina being Marina. Stubborn as a Moray." Oce chuckled remembering how Marina had metaphorically slammed the door in the black and red mechs face over the bond. His reaction had been priceless!

"I can imagine with what you have to go through with the humans. I am sorry but as you know our team cannot intervene. I have tried multiple times through agent fowler to try and convince the humans they need to do more to keep their oceans and lands safe. But with how humans are with their 'politics' if that's what they want to call it, it would seem those at the top are more willing to fill their own pockets then bat an optic ridge at your world Oce. I do wish I could do more but there is only so much I can do." He sighed. Oce looked at him before shuffling closer and placing her webbed servo on his cheek plate pushing on it gently, so she could look him dead in the optics with her own silver ones. However when their optics did lock she couldn't help but feel the urge to kiss him. He was an extremely handsome mech but now wasn't the time.

"Optimus" She began softly trying to reassure him that there was no problems. "The fact that you are trying to help my home is enough for me. Marina and Aerith share my opinion and trust you with our lives. I trust you with my life. And I would give mine life to keep you safe. You are my closest and dearest friend. Optimus and I am willing to give up my tail if necessary if it means saving you or even being with you on land. And I would happily jump right back into the arms of that red eyed monster if it meant keeping you from harm." She stated determined to make it clear to him that she would as she stated trusted him enough to put her very life on the line.

Optimus' optics widened as he listened to her with such conviction. The urge to just kiss her until they dropped exploded in power but he held it back settling for pulling her into a crushing hug. "You have no idea what that means to me." He stated picking up on the slight increase of her spark rate.

They embraced one another for a while before finally pulling apart, both smiling warmly. But Oce saw something in his optics which was slightly different. Affection? 'Wow he looks practically god like, like that. Okay where is this coming from!?' She thought to herself as they both turned to watch the final moments of the sunrise.

"So Wheeljack went back to space?" Oce suddenly asked getting back to the original conversation.

"Yes he wished to see if he could find any more 'bots like her had Ironhide." Optimus answered sneaking a glance at her faceplates. The longer he waited the harder it became to control himself from confessing to her.

"A blue whales having Triplets in the middle of the Pacific. Sorry Op going to have to cut this short the seemingly never ending task of ocean mid-wife is calling once again." Oce stated already easing herself into the churning waters below Optimus holding her webbed servo for support as she slipped beneath the waves, her smaller clawed and webbed servo sliding out of his and into the murky depths. Her bioluminescent cables still glowing, showing where the femme he loved so dearly was. Until she disappeared once again her body litterally becoming part of the water itself.

Sighing he rose back to his pedes and activated the ground bridge. His spark was demanding he take the next step and tell her. But at the same time both his spark and processor didn't want her hurt by his mistakes. His biggest being the war.

But then again.

Without the war the one he loved would've died eons ago and he would never off needed to be saved by her.

Life really did like to screw with one's processor sometimes.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later<p>

Optimus let out a silent sigh of exasperation as Agent Fowler continued to blow the horn on his steering wheel trying to get the much smaller and older pick-up truck out of their way.

"Move it gramps!" Fowler yelled once again slamming quite hard onto his steering wheel in anger.

He took a deep vent before confronting the man.

"Agent Fowler was that really necessary?" He asked.

"Aw don't tell me your one of those text book drivers Prime… Say how about some radio? You seem like a Nashville kind of guy." Fowler responded winking slightly as he reached over to turn on the radio.

However for once Optimus didn't want someone else controlling his radio and as turned it to some refreshing Irish Riverdance.

Why did he suddenly have the image of a certain blue and silver tail attached to the front half of a turbo-horse, dancing along with the beat of the song in his processor?

'Admit it Prime you have it bad for her… But seriously a Hippocampus!? She'll still be mainly stuck in the water! Actually she may find it even harder to be on the beach with you.' He thought as he continued to drive leading the procession which consisted of him at the front, Bumblebee behind while Bulkhead and Ironhide drove at the back. His cargo being both the DINGUS and Arcee.

"Riverdance? Please Optimus don't tell me you dance to this?" Fowler asked.

"No Agent Fowler I just find it refreshing the steady beat. I know for a fact the after effects would not be beneficial due to my size." He returned thanking to Primus the human seemed to give up after that and began subconsciously tabbing his fingers on the Primes wheel to the fast and rhythmic beat.

As this continued his mind went straight to Oce. He would admit it he was completely as the humans would say 'smitten' by the Royal blue and silver femme. Even after learning so much about her he still loved her. Her past didn't change anything. It was what she chose to do there and then which he cared about. And he knew that she would always would.

* * *

><p>Two hours later<p>

Optimus sighed as he let go of the now stopped train. His cables were sore all over but it was worth it. Not only had he saved two of their human companions but also saved as Fowler put so clearly around the four states next door from being wiped clean off the map.

"_Hey Prime. Oce sends her thanks. Aerith would've lost a lot of her creations if yah hadn't done that."_ Ironhide sent over a private com-link.

"_Tell Oce she is welcome and I'll be coming for a visit as soon as Ratchet gives my frame a once over. That was a lot of strain."_ Optimus returned as he rolled his neck cables trying to loosen the tight cables from where his neck had been jarred by that Vehicon and the tree.

"_Got it. Oh and you might want to stay away from Alaska at the moment apparently Marina raided the rock candy stores up there and ate _sixteen_ pieces… Primus we're all doomed to the pits if you and Oce's little ones will be like her."_ Ironhide muttered to himself as Optimus chuckled, Marina had a major sweet tooth. However when the last part reached him his optics nearly fell out.

Before he could respond to the jibe his Weapons Specialist had sent him, the sound of rotor blades caught his audios. He stared up at the humans inside as they stared down at them. They were no longer a secret.

* * *

><p>Prime Island<p>

"Optimus? What's wrong?" Oce asked as she pulled herself up onto the sand. She was surprised it took nine seagulls, seven shoals of fish and a Tiger Shark to relay the message that he was here, his helm in his servos on the sand not moving.

He didn't respond though which alarmed Oce greatly. Optimus had never been like that.

She knew that pushing would only make him snap so instead she pulled herself up the sand so that she was beside him sitting upright. Slowly so not to anger him she wrapped her still damp arms around his abdomen and just hugged him.

They were like that for a long time before he finally returned to embrace.

He still didn't speak though. Instead he just stared out at the ocean as it lapped against the beach a few strides away. He suddenly had an Idea.

"Oce. Do you think we could… go for a swim?" He asked. Her helm bolted upwards so she could look at him from under his elbow with a look of shock.

"But why? You'd sink!" Oce gasped remembering how on the day they met all he could do was sink.

"Yes until you held me. Is there a way that Aerith could give me a new transformation? Something to allow me safe passage in the water like you?" He asked. He didn't know where it came from but he wanted to share her world like she had been in his.

"Why ask Aerith when I can." Oce said as she leant close to him. His optics widened as she drew closer to his faceplates.

The next thing he knew her lip plates were pressed to his in a quaint kiss. He went ramrod straight as he felt her mouth open slightly. Not sure what to do he followed her lead. He wasn't sure what to expect. Then she began to blow into him filling his vents with her tingling cool breath. It wasn't hot like normal Cybertronian breath it was cold as the water she lived in itself.

Then he felt something shift inside as her breath continued to flow through him. It was his T-Cog. It seemed to alter in shape slightly like delicate servos were moulding it into a more round and smooth shape instead of the previously jagged and sharp edges. He also felt lighter. Like something inside his very structure. And finally the last change. Hidden in his neck cables six slits appeared, three on either side. The black on black made them invisible unless looked at extremely close.

Then her cool lips pulled away and she blushed heavily while giving an apologetic smile.

"A mermaids kiss can grant the kissed the same abilities as the kisser. However I had to give you my breath for the change to be complete. Come on. All you need is to be in the water and it'll activate." She said warmly as she began to tug him towards her home.

"You'll find you'll also have some advantages now." She smiled as her front hit the waves which had risen to greet her. Optimus smiled as her walked closer.

He continued to walk into the lapping waves until he was completely submerged. He looked to the merfemme which had without her own knowledge captured his spark. She gave a small gesture with a servo, moving it in a circular motion. He sighed the water flowing into his systems. The salt water surprisingly did no damage. So with no more hesitation he engaged the transformation sequence.

He could feel his pedes come together and lengthen some distance behind him, what he could only guess was a sail grew high from his back strut, he felt fins grow not only at his arm joints but also on his audios making them arch up even higher than they had before.

He looked down upon himself. Were once his pedes where now hung a powerful royal blue tail with thin red rings encircling the limb, styled like a dolphins but like Oce's his was much larger than one would expect and acted more like a fish's tail but more sturdy, his servos where webbed with a blue membrane. All along his red arms where royal blue dots and if he had to guess he looked much like Oce did.

He looked at Oce and saw she was grinning from audio to audio her cables were floating all around her twitching every then and there in a new direction. "Take off your helm. Its blocking all the information you'll need." She stated. He nodded and allowed for his helm to retract into his subspace. He wasn't sure why to begin with but got his answer when royal blue cables much shorter than hers but still long in their own sense flowed outwards. They seemed to reach his shoulders before ending whereas Oce's went all the way down to the middle of her tail.

"Ready?" Oce asked reaching out for him with a palm up servo. Optimus smile and graciously took her clawed servo into his now clawed one.

"Oce it would be my pleasure for you to show me a world I have only ever been graced to see from above."

The merfemme smiled before gently pulling him away from Prime Island and out into open water.

The moment they hit open water Optimus felt something a lot bigger than Oce collide with him. He got his answer however when the mass moved away and started giggling happily, and twitching… that can't be good.

"Marina… How many?" Oce asked.

"He-He….THE MONKEY KING SHALL RISE AGAIN AND EAT YOUR TURKEYS!" The sugar rushed black and white Orca calf cheered before swimming off at breakneck speeds in the opposite direction.

"Oh no you don't! –One moment Optimus- Marina! Get back here!" Oce yelled as with a single powerful beat the merfemme was rocketing after her younger and yet at the same time larger sibling.

"I told you Prime. Sixteen rock candies… Sixteen. She just couldn't stop." Came a gruff voice from behind. Startled Optimus spun on a dime to stare wide opticed at his weapons specialist.

Ironhide seemed to of at some time in the last few weeks since his arrival gone through the same transformation process as he had, the mechs tail was mainly pitch black like the rest of him but jagged red stripes ran down both sides of his tail at uneven intervals, he even had his own black cables flowing around at the same length as the Primes own. The cannons however looked a little different, likely due to the changes needed to make them effective under water.

"Ironhide?!" Optimus gasped. The black and red mermech nodded.

"Who else? What? Oh right frag I forgot to tell you this happened. Well you know how I went to talk to Marina to try and get her to like me?" A nod "Well all the was needed was for me to show her my cannons and fire um an she was hooked. So while you were talking with her older sister I was playing with Marina in the shallows on the other side of the Island. The Marina invites me in, kisses me, then this happens. Now I'm part of the fragging family." He said shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing. Then his audios perked up and he began chuckling lowly to himself. "Oce just stuck Marina to an iceberg in Antarctica. Ha! Hopefully that'll cool down that energiser bunny from the Pit… Oh no…" Ironhide's optics suddenly widened ad he began to shake.

"Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Humans… they saw Marina and now their attacking… It's an illegal Japanese Whaler!" Optimus optics widened as well as his friend began swimming away quickly his own tail beating the water like it was a 'con.

Not sure what to do the Prime began moving his pedes in tandem. He let out a pleased chirp as he began moving but his friend was already disappeared from sight.

"That's not helpful." He muttered to himself as he began speeding up.

"_Nothing in this world really is."_ A soft feminine voice called from within his own helm. He gave a panicked cry as he came to a stop and shook his helm.

"_Oh Optimus. My apology then Optimus, when you become one of us it allows me access to your conscious and allows me to communicate. You've become one of my children now. Not my brothers."_

"Aerith?" Optimus asked.

"_Who else?"_

"I was not expecting you to begin talking to me then. I apologise." Optimus stated.

"_Apology unnecessary I understand. Now hold still I'm teleporting you to the Antarctic."_ It was then he felt the strange tingly feeling of teleportation. All he could do was brace for the cold.

Which never came. But the sounds of a struggle did.

He turned quickly to see Ironhide and Oce both trying to cut through a large net which surrounded the youngest. Marina herself as panicking and flailing everywhere only getting more tangled.

Acting on impulse he activated his sword and swum up to the main cables. One swift strike and they were cut down the middle. He had to dive back however when the taught cable lashed out at bullwhip speeds before being pulled quickly up to the surface.

"Optimus!" He heard Oce cry before he was tackled around the waist by the merfemme. "You saved my sister!" She cheered happily as Marina swam over.

"Hey big bot. Sorry I caused all this trouble sis." Marina said her voice was higher than her sisters and seemed to fizz slightly. Likely from the effects of the rock candy she had ingested.

That was when he realised he could understand Marina. And she didn't even have a collar like Oce.

"How? How can I understand you?" Optimus asked.

"That's easy Prime. Your one of us now your speaking like they do so you would understand one speaking your own language wouldn't you?" Ironhide clarified. Optimus nodded before turning to Oce who'd once again offered her servo to him.

"Care for a swim? Oh and Marina don't do that again you gave me a heart attack!" Oce chided her sister who lowered her head knowing she had done bad.

"I won't sis."

Oce gave a nod before pulling Optimus away. "Since we're in the Antarctic I can show you the penguin feeding grounds!" She cheered happily as he pulled him along. Optimus grinned happily he wouldn't miss this for all the peace in the Universe.

His worries about the new human menace all but forgotten for now.

* * *

><p><strong>There we have it! Primes got a tail! And some other stuff. Finally those two can enjoy the depths of the sea together! Oh and Ironhide has the literal memory of a goldfish it seems. Please fav and review if you liked it or if you have any questions. I'm happy to answer any you have.<strong>

**Thanks for reading Moon!**


	8. First impressions are always important

**Few! Two hours of typing and watching only half of the episode and here we have it! the rest of this episode I'll be putting in the next chap. Well hope you all enjoy and read on!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Wait, wait, wait what's that word again?" Bulkhead asked as he drove into the main area. Still arguing after his charges escape from detention.

"Err College? Uhg you sound like my parents." Miko complained as she jumped out of her guardian. Also still fuming slightly from her guardian and friends attempts to get her to work harder at school.

"But aren't your parents Japanese?" Bulkhead asked after transforming confused by the girls comment.

"They may speak a different language but you say the same things." Miko returned walking away while multiple hand gestures to try and dismiss him.

"Because we want the best for you!" Bulkhead stated back as he continued to try and make her understand the importance of not skipping your school work for fun.

"He's right there squirt you don't get anywhere if you don't do well to begin with." Ironhide stated as he walked up to the green wrecker a knowing smirk on his faceplates. 'Its like trying to convince Marina she was once a tiny human baby!' Ironhide thought internally only to get a peeved off shove over the bond with said black and white youngling.

"Right and that means making you go to school not jail." Bulkhead said only to be heard by Jack who was up on the human elevation smirking at the show he was getting below.

"Uh oh what'd you do?" He asked in a mocking voice but Bulkhead knelt down catching the girl's attention before she could respond with her own comment.

"Look Miko. Before I became a warrior. I was in construction. I could build stuff, I could break stuff but that's it!" Bulkhead attempted. Ironhide rolled his optics before pitching in.

"And I was a body guard for this high caste wannabe. But even for that I needed the Cybertronian version of school. Especially when I advanced to become the weapons specialist for Prime. You need to know what they can teach or yah ain't getting no were fast."

"I love breaking stuff and beating people up! When I grow up I want to be just like you two!" Miko exclaimed excitedly while the two bots looked at one another slightly concerned for the young human. Sometimes she really did concern them with how much like them she wanted to be.

"_At least she doesn't want to become a demolition expert… or a murderous psychopath who likes to chop people into itty bitty pieces, anything's better than that." _Ironhide almost jumped out of his armour at the sudden intrusion caused by his adopted sister.

"_Maybe but Oce what are you doing?"_ Ironhide asked.

"_I wanted to see what the base looked like so I hijacked your optics so I see what you see. Don't worry I tied myself to a ship so I wouldn't drift off like last time."_ Oce replied cheerily before pulling back, likely to continue on her day now she'd seen the base.

"But why would like to be like us when you could be I don't know a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked as he looked over at the red and white medic. Who was at the time, paying more attention to the monitor.

"I'm detecting a fresh Energon pulse. From the nation called Greece. An ancient nation quite historic I believe." Ratchet confirmed the monitor showing the image of said country.

"_Oh! My home turf! Don't break anything if it looks like it could be mine! Or one of my siblings. I wonder if they actually got as far as I did in training?" _Oce suddenly came back jarring the black and red mech again and earning a wary glance from Ratchet.

"Ancient Greece huh? Ohhh field trip!" Bulkhead stated seeming to get an idea. Ironhide chuckled before placing a servo on his friends shoulder plates.

"Just don't break anything, I think someone might get mad at you if you do." Bulkhead nodded before getting up and gesturing for Miko to follow him.

"_Damn right! By the way need any info on my home turf? I am after all an eye witness to that time."_ Oce stated.

"_Sure! It's not like you weren't gonna blitz me with facts anyway."_ Ironhide rumbled as he sat down on one of the crates and pretended to listen to earth music while listening to his always willing to help sister. He then took that info simplified it to human levels and sent it to Bulkhead claiming he got it from the internet.

Said mech was greatly appreciative for the info.

* * *

><p>Greece<p>

"Whoa! That's Cybertronian!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he and Miko walked closer to the mural depicting a Greek god holding a golden orb. Miko however noticed something else.

"Hey Bulk check it out!" She said as she pulled back a tree branch to reveal another part of the mural. "Whoa Mermaid!" She cried jumping up and down excitedly while she examined the new part of the mural.

"_OCE!"_ Ironhide suddenly yelled over the com-link making Bulkhead wince.

"What was that Hide?" Bulkhead asked as he got a closer look he had to admit it almost looked like the mermaid herself was a Cybertronian.

"_Err… Oh slag! Gotta go Bulk err Hatchets calling me!"_ With that the line went dead and Bulkhead frowned. Ironhide was hiding something and it had to do with the mermaid in the picture… and the big orb of light above it and the Orca eating a ship… wait since when did the ancient Greek's know about an creature from the poles?

"What's the ancient Greek's doing with an Energon harvester?" Bulkhead asked deciding to ask his old friend later about his little outburst.

"Whoa you know what that round thing is? You're smarter then you let on!" Miko said as she took a picture of the mural.

"But even dumber than he looks." A voice said from behind the two. The two turned to see a bot similar to Bulkhead in size only this mech was covered in blue and silver armour with a rust orange faceplate.

"Breakdown." Bulkhead growled up at his rival who stood on the upper most level of the site.

"He-he-he. Miss me?" The blue 'con taunted Bulkhead.

"Like rust on my undercarriage." Bulkhead growled back taking a step forward to shield Miko.

"You know this lug head?" Miko asked from where she stood.

"We have a history." Bulkhead rumbled glaring at the blue 'con.

"And you have a pet! Does it play catch?! Catch!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the marble column beside him and chucked it towards Miko. Thankfully Bulkhead got in the way in time to block the pillar and send it to dust.

"Miko stay down!" Bulkhead yelled as the dust cloud billowed outwards.

The battle was short lived with Breakdown and Bulkhead colliding together and tumbling across the ground. Only for Breakdown to toss Bulkhead into the mural destroying it.

"Opps how the pretty picture wasn't too important." Breakdown jibbed before transforming and driving away.

Bulkhead sighed as he looked at the now destroyed mural. Strangely enough almost everything had crumbled into large chunks. But the part with the mermaid, orca and bright white orb had completely turned to dust.

"Told you I was good at breaking things." Bulkhead mumbled as he looked at the destroyed artefact.

"I always have your back Bulk." Miko said as she walked up while taking her phone out of her pocket to show the green mech. "Got us a picture of the picture." She declared happily. But then frowned and looked back at the screen only to see the same bit which had turned to dust was black like someone had taken a marker and just covered it over.

* * *

><p>Autobot base<p>

"It is indeed an Energon harvester." Optimus confirmed as he pointed towards the picture on the monitor. But frowned slightly towards Ironhide and Arcee when he noticed that like Bulkhead and Miko stated part of the mural had been seemingly erased while the rest stayed intact.

Optimus's processor instantly went to Aerith.

"_It was me Optimus and for good reason. If the Decepticons found out about what happened then it would lead to disaster now. And so I am unable to tell or allow you to know either. It is better this way. Also I believe it is time for the others to meet Oce. She has a greater memory of that time then I do and will be a great asset in this. For you see. That Energon harvester belonged to Shockwave."_ Optimus and Ironhide's optics widened as Aerith made her opinion clear.

"_Understood Aerith. I guess it is time for Oce to meet them." _Optimus confirmed.

"A powerful tool created first by the ancients, to remove raw Energon from any source." Optimus stated as he turned to look at their three human companions. Aerith's words still fresh in his processor.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked.

'No they knew Oce and Marina.' Optimus thought.

"No the ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location. Hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh Optimus? If the harvester removes Energon from anything and you all have Energon pumping inside you…?" Jack spoke up looking up towards Optimus.

"In Decepticon servos the harvester would be a devastating weapon." Optimus confirmed before sighing. It was now or never. "And that is why we will be calling in help." Every one froze at that. Arcee not being linked with Aerith gave Optimus and Ironhide concerned looks. 'He wasn't going to just out and reveal her was he?' She thought.

"Who Fowler? I'll get him on the com-link." Ratchet stated turning to the monitor but stopped when Ironhide but his servo on the medics shoulder plates shaking his helm slightly to tell him he'd guessed wrong. Confused Ratchet turned back to Optimus who now had everyone's full attention.

"No Ratchet not agent Fowler but Oce. She is a true friend of mine and has great knowledge of ancient Greece." Optimus stated.

"Oce? You mean you've made friends with a human and didn't bring her here! Optimus she could be in danger!" Ratchet cried although he wasn't keen exactly on the humans they already had he was more tolerable of a fully grown adult.

"Two reasons Ratchet old friend. The first is she is in no way in danger. And second if she where to come to the base it would have dire effects on her body for being so far away from the ocean for too long. Oce is a special case Ratchet, along with her younger sister Marina who is even more handicapped when it comes to living on land." Optimus sighed hoping they would put the pieces together.

"You could've at least told us! We could've sent one of us to be her guardian!" Ratchet continued. Ironhide growled low catching the others attention.

"I'm they're guardian Ratchet. And besides my little sisters can look after themselves!" He growled. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee just looked at him shocked along with the humans.

"Whoa since when did your creators have more sparkling's?!" Bulkhead asked not fully understanding what his friend was saying.

"I didn't have any siblings until I was adopted into their family a few human weeks ago. In fact it happened the cycle me and that imposter arrived." Ironhide finished before nodding back to Optimus to tell him to continue. And so all optics and eyes moved back to him.

"Miko you are still doing a report of that attack on Athens correct. The purple Cyclops and the beauty of Athens, Oriel being taken?" Optimus asked to which Miko nodded.

"Sure Boss bot but why do you ask?" Miko asked looking at the large mech confused. Ironhide chuckled.

"Because you're about to meet the femme herself. I'll go get her Prime." With that he walked over to the ground-bridge and plugged in the co-ordinates for Prime Island. Smirking slightly when Ratchet asked.

"An uninhabited Island? Surely that isn't enough protection to keep them safe from the Decepticons!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"What I just say Doc my little sisters can handle themselves." With that he walked through the ground-bridge. Bulkhead was about to follow but Optimus put his arm in the way not giving a reason as to why.

It took only three minutes for Ironhide to return a smug look on his faceplates as he walked calmly back in.

"Well?" Ratchet asked still sceptical. Ironhide just smirked before turning so his right side was facing the still open portal and gestured to it.

"Femmes and Mechs I'd like to introduce to you my younger sister. Oce herald of the waves and tides." At this declaration the sound of something coming through could be heard, and all around gasped as the still damp form of Oce crawled in on her belly her arms supporting her completely as she smiled at everyone.

"Hi!" She stated in a cheery voice looking around at the bots and humans present. "I'm Oce. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Optimus and Ironhide speak of all of you so fondly!" She would've likely continued where it not for the fact that all three mechs which had yet to meet Oce collapsed to the floor with a shower of sparks coming from each of their helms. "Err opps?"

Optimus chuckled as he knelt down beside Oce and picked her up bridal side so she wouldn't have to stay on the hard ground.

"Whoa! New bot!" Miko cheered as she leaned on the railing. Ironhide and Arcee were busy reviving their glitched comrades. Oce giggled quietly at Miko's eagerness placing a webbed servo over mouth components.

"And I take it you are Miko? You know you're the first human female I've seen since three hundred and seven years ago in Loch Ness. Didn't know us girls could make that kind of face!" Oce laughed full on apparently remembering the event. "She actually gave birth she was in so much shock!" Oce chuckled. Miko looked absolutely star struck.

"So you were a human?! That's so cool! Can you do it to me?!" Miko asked to which Oce chuckled again as she wrapped an arm around Optimus's neck cables for more support as she reached her other webbed servo out to Miko so she could get on. Miko almost squealed when she jumped up onto her servo and was brought up to the femmes chassis where she sat down crossed legged and looked at the blue and silver femme in awe.

"Yes to an extent. I can happily turn you into a mermaid if you want with the capability to shift between that form and your human form?" Oce suggested. Miko's jaw dropped to the point it looked about ready to fall off at the hinges. Oce smirked knowingly while Optimus just watched the scene which unfolded in his arms.

"Please! Please! Please Ori- I mean Oce! Please this would be the greatest thing to happen to me in my entire life! Other than meeting the transformers of course!" She cheered.

"Okay but one thing you have to know is that this is for life. No one on the surface other than the bots and these to fine gents." Oce pointed at Raf and Jack who were watching the scene with jaws dropped. "Also becoming like me also means you will be directly tied to the ocean itself. Meaning you will live like me, Optimus and Ironhide until the ocean can no longer support life and so dies taking us along with it. However seeing as it will dramatically affect your life. I should warn you that although you will age for a while. Like me you will age no further than eighteen until a million years since your change has occurred. That is when you turn a year older. But in truth your body will only like mine age until thirty and then stop completely. Effectively making you immortal. This will likely slowly destroy your life on the human world and in the end you will be forced to live in the ocean with us to keep safe from threats. Now are you sure you want to do this?" Oce asked her voice now stern and serious.

Miko was silent for some time as she contemplated. Oce was correct this would make life hard for her on land. However before she could give her answer Jack spoke up.

"Wait what did you mean when you included Optimus and Ironhide in this?" Jack asked only for Ironhide to answer.

"Ain't it obvious kid?! Me and Prime are like Oce we can just shift into these forms. Got um a few weeks ago. Only we can be on land for months if we need to whilst Oce can barely push six hours when she's right next to the ocean." He answered from his place beside Bumblebee who was the first to start coming round.

"Any way I think we may be going off track here. You needed my help with the fresco correct. Well I can tell you this. After certain events I took the harvester and relocated it to a mountain which runs along the Yangtze River in China. No one would be able to find it even if they used that out of date fresco." Oce explained. Only for Raf to interrupt.

"Not really if you do an image search for Greek god and gold orb this comes up. Looks like it was found and people believe it was a trade gift between China and Greece seeing as locals had found it I guess and made a shrine for it in front of the statue. Its now in a museum." Raf explained while showing his laptop to Oce who frowned slightly at the picture.

"One modern technology still amazes me, and two we've got a problem. That's the real deal." Oce confirmed looking up at Optimus along with Miko who now had a look of complete seriousness.

"Contact Agent Fowler."

* * *

><p>"<em>You've reached special Agent William Fowler I am currently on an intensive training retreat and so unavailable until Tuesday."<em> The pre-recorded voice of Agent Fowler said over the intercom whilst Oce looked at the screen in wonder.

"We certainly didn't have those back in Athens. Wow I'm really out of touch." She muttered shaking her helm before looking at Raf. "Give me a crash course on modern tech when this is over okay? I haven't really been paying attention much too modern technology since Titanic sunk and I had to save a lot of people. The whole claiming it to be unsinkable and then it sinking on its maiden voyage kind of put me off." Raf nodded.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbled seeing as he, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had since been completely revived and explained everything.

Oce chuckled slightly at the irony and pointed it out to Ironhide who was now holding her over his shoulders one servo holding her tail gently to help keep her balanced. They chose to ignore the look of death Ratchet sent them.

"Without Agent Fowlers direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus stated looking at his team. However Jack had his own opinion.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Confiscate?! As in steal museum property!?" Jack pointed out.

"That sounds illegal." Raf pointed out.

"I do not wish to break human law, but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

"Ugh okay err no offence Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go together. Museums are public, and they have guards and security cameras." Jack pointed out.

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko pointed out.

"And you have permission from the actual owner to take it." Oce piped up making everyone turn to her in shock. "What? Mum said I could have it!" Oce stated.

"Wait your mothers still alive?" Raf asked.

"Not technically Aerith adopted me and brought me back to life. Also she can't exactly be called alive when she's the very life force of the planet. But that's another story for another time. Just know that you have my permission to take my harvester back." Oce confirmed with a nod of her helm sending her hair cables flying in all directions.

"Miko I still don't think that's wise." Bulkhead spoke up rubbing his olfactory ridge with two of his digits.

"But it may be our best option Bulkhead. The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." Optimus explained. It may of gone on longer but a distressed whine brought all those presents attention back to the merfemme still on top of Ironhide. She was now lying limp against his shoulders, her sail pulled against her back strut and her tail coiling in on itself.

"I don't feel too good." She muttered her silver optics dimming. Concerned Optimus turned to Ironhide and gave the mech a nod. Ironhide nodded back and walked towards the ground-bridge. With his free servo he activated the bridge and walked through to help Oce back to the ocean.

Minutes later Ironhide came back and without further interruption the mission began.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom! I swear my fingers are stubs for typing all of that so quick! If you liked it please fav and review is you have any questions or comments on the story. Thank you all and see you whenever I can get another chapter out. Unfortunately mocks are coming my way thick and fast and my parents are relentless in their quest to make me revise till my brain has become mush. Well once again thanks for reading everyone! <strong>

**Moon**


	9. A little extra can go a long way

**Sorry for the wait! I've been flattening my fingers on my new story which is co created by my friend Dragonriderwarrior called Feline by Nature. In thirteen days nine chapters have been produced and so I have not had as much time to write the next chapters of this and edit Pure Spark. Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Museum

Ironhide and Optimus sat in front of the museums main entrance while the rest of the team fanned out around the building. The humans were already working on retrieving the harvester. All the while the two mechs were trying to figure out what the mural had meant. They got nowhere though so after a few minutes both mechs fell into content silence.

It was then that they both heard a supped up engine power up behind them. Shifting their wing mirrors they saw it was Knockout who was now parallel beside Optimus and Ironhide on the other side of the Prime.

"Sweet rims… 24 calibre, you're real heavy duty… Just like my friend here." Knockout said brining attention away from himself and towards the black armoured truck speeding towards them. Missile launcher primed and ready to fire.

Optimus acted first when the missile was launched. Catching the explosive device he only just stopped in time for the hard shell of the missile to crack the glance. Startled Optimus stole a glance in to see the three humans looking at him worriedly. Turning back he saw Ironhide in a brawl with the blue mech. But now Knockout.

He only needed to look down to see him. Energon pole primed.

* * *

><p>Mediterranean<p>

"I have to help them!" Oce declared as she watched what was going on. This was her harvester and she had to make sure it was destroyed safely.

Aerith sighed from her crystal prison in front of Oce. Her daughter was becoming relentless. She could do it but I would only last for so long. Her planet took most of her energy so she could only do so much… But she still didn't want to lose her daughter.

And she said that last bit allowed didn't she?

"Mother… You're not going to lose me. My home will forever be the ocean but I want to help my friends on land. With something I might as well of caused. Please mother. How about this I can have legs for… five hours a day and then it's back to my tail and back here. You're not going to lose me. Mother I love you and Marina with all my heart but I can't stay trapped here when my friends might just need me!" Oce said her words and tone pleading for her mother to understand.

Aerith gave a low sigh. However Oce couldn't see her slightly lower her face in resignation. If she were to move her helm any lower than the northern polar ice cap were likely to hit one of the continents surrounding it. She didn't want to start another ice age by accident again.

"Optimus!" Oce suddenly yelled. Aerith panicked looked towards the portal showing the events transpiring at the museum. It seemed a smaller red mech had electrocuted the Prime and knocked him unconscious.

It was now or never.

"Mother!" That was all Oce had to say before beams of energy shot her from her mother giving her the ability she needed.

And one other.

"Go my child!" Aerith called. Oce nodded and allowed herself to teleport. Good thing now she had pedes she could teleport on land as well.

* * *

><p>Museum<p>

Knockout was just about to shock the Prime again when Oce arrived. The femme not having used her legs in over two centuries fell to the ground with a sharp thud, but was still able to get upright quick enough to bring her palms forwards and shoot a nice large blast of artic cold water at the red mech. Preventing him from electrocuting the Prime. Who she would admit she did have quite a major crush on nowadays.

Freezing him solid.

"Don't you dare, hurt my friend!" Oce yelled making all stop and look at her.

Optimus who had been coming around at that point was certainly awake now. "Oce!" He cried out, not sure what to think about the fact that his friend now seemed to be the owner of a pair of legs.

Oce smiled before pushing of the ground with her servos so she could stand, all be it wobbly on her pedes.

"Whoa! This is gonna take a while!" She exclaimed as she had to wave her arms around like wind mills for balance. Even the webbed membrane between each of the three claw like digits on her pedes spread out to give as much traction as possible.

She would've said something but Knockout had been able to get out of the ice and charged at her.

No one saw it coming.

Knockout gave a strangled cry when he felt himself come to a jerking halt. Something had just gone right through him.

Looking down at the object he saw the femmes servos wrapped tightly around a golden staff. The other end coming out between the wheels on his back strut.

The femme had stabbed him with a fragging Trident!

He was then pulled close so Oce could whisper in his audio.

"Hurt my friend like that again and I'll make sure I don't miss your heart." He let out a pained cry when she twisted the Trident a full ninety degrees before pulling it back out leaving a jagged plus sign from where the hooked ends had caught the metal.

The red mech fell to the ground unmoving. Seeing this his partner breakdown charged at her forgetting Ironhide who was standing and watching in awe at his little sister.

In one swift movement she'd ripped his arm off.

"GAH!" He yelled as he clutched his shoulder energon and sparks flying from the injury.

He looked to her only to be smashed back by something solid. He collapsed to the ground with a pained moan. Looking back up wearily this time he saw what she'd hit him with.

She hit him with his own arm like a club!

"He's a lesson for you two. Don't mess with an Athenian warrior. MOTHER!" She yelled.

A moment later the two cons had vanished into identical flashes of light.

Oce moved quickly in sub-spacing the Trident and running to Optimus' side. By some miracle she didn't actually collapse.

"Oce?" Optimus asked stunned at the fact Oce had effectively beaten the slag out of two cons in her first conflict since her human life.

"Sorry. Would've gotten here sooner but I may or may not of accidentally teleported to he-he a shopping centre a mile away first… Yeah. Whoops." Oce said shyly as she helped pull the Prime to his pedes.

It was at this point that Jack and Raf came out. "Optimus! Soundwave got the harvester!" Jack cried making Oce's helm along with the other bots who had since joined them look towards the unmanned drone as it speed away. Harvester in its grasp.

"And security have Miko!" Raf followed. Oce then looked down at the humans in concern as her fear for the young female spiked.

"What!" Bulkhead yelled as he prepared to go in for Miko.

"Bulkhead wait!" Oce exclaimed as she pressed a webbed servo to his chassis. Stopping him from going further.

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

And then they realised she actually had pedes.

"Whoa! Oce! When the slag did this happen!?" Ironhide exclaimed as he rushed over to her and scooped the femme into his arms.

"Aww come on big brother! I can stand on my own just fine!" She said squirming out of his grasp and onto the ground with another loud thud.

"Wait could she do this the whole time?" Jack asked surprised about the little detail.

"Nope! Mother gave me these when we saw Op get electrocuted that first time!" Oce clarified as she began her transformation sequence.

Only not the one any of them expected.

In a flash of white light the form of Oce vanished and in her place sat an eighteen year old girl. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown with electric blue tips which travelled all the way down to the ground and along the floor by some way, her eyes once silver now were a light brown with a ring of silver in the middle of her irises. She looked up at everyone and the moment they looked lower the whole team turned round massive blushes on all of their faces.

Oce confused looked down at herself and gave a shrill squeak. To put it simply she'd reverted to the clothes she'd had on before Shockwave had turned her into a femme. Effectively a ripped piece of cloth around her private area. Everything was left bare to the world.

"MOM!" Oce yelled only to hear a chuckle over the bond and the burnt and tattered fabric was replaced by a mid-length royal blue sun dress with silver trim, her impossibly long hair tied up in a thick plait. "Sometimes she has too good a humour for my good." She muttered as she once again stood up seeing as her new found legs has a habit of collapsing in on themselves. She looked back up at the bots with a warm smile which was happily returned.

"I'll go get Miko you lot go find the harvester. I'll be back in about three hours tops." She saw them looking at her confused until she pointed at the torn leather sandals she was wearing. "A girls got to have shoes." Arcee smirked at that one and transformed allowing the young woman to clamber on and hold on for her life as the cobalt blue femme speed away.

"Well wasn't expecting that." Ironhide chimed in still recovering from the shock of seeing his younger sister walking around. If not like a drunk monkey but walking none the less.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

She'd received some strange looks but finally Oce had a pair of shoes she was comfortable with. Her sandals which she had decided to treasure had apparently aged like they would've if they had been there for the past two centuries so of course an eighteen year old human female walking around like a drunk Manatee (That had been one hilarious birthday party.) and wearing sandals which looked like they'd been half burnt and have bleached by the sun would of course raise some eyebrows.

And there was the fact that Oce didn't even know what an automatic door was.

Four glass doors she'd walked into thinking they weren't there, multiple windows and she would admit she had mistaken a manikin for a human posing.

Thus came the need for Arcee's intervention.

And she thanked Aerith. She didn't even know what a 'trainer' was!

But finally they were back at the museum and Oce was used to walking again. Even with the odd stumble due to her new shoes.

When she made it there she put up her facade and walked in having heard Miko talking about a history report.

"Excuse me is a young… Miko! Why didn't you come home!?" Oce yelled surprising both the young female who whipped around to look at the human form of Oce in shock while the guard just looked dumbfounded.

"And you are?" The guard asked.

"Oriel Pridon I'm so sorry about this. Miko said she wanted to go out for some air and never came back. I've been looking for her for the last six hours. Miko when we get back home I'm going to teach you the importance of having your phone on you at all times!" Oce declared as she handed the girl the pink phone which she had found on the floor. Recognition dawned in the young girls eyes along with a great deal of relief.

"Hey Oriel! Sorry I wanted to work on my history report but I lost track of time and got locked in! Then this guy drags me in here!" Miko groaned pointing at the guard who suddenly didn't look all too pleased at Miko's jibe.

"Miko! Please show some respect for the man he is just doing his job." Oce scolded making the teen duck her head.

"I assume you know one another?" The guard asked to which Oce nodded.

"Yes sir. You see Miko here is an exchange student from Japan that I and my family are housing. She's been with us a few months and we've learnt she has a thing for getting lost and losing track of time. My deepest apologies but I must be taking Miko home. She has school in the morning. As well as a history report to finish." Oce spoke calmly but then a shiver of worry went down her spine when the guard grinned slightly.

"Well then perhaps you can tell me what this history report was about. Mrs Pridon. You must know plenty about ancient Greece." The guard said not knowing he was going to regret it.

It was Oce's turn to smile like a demonic shark now. "Why gladly." She growled out while Miko's eyes went wide.

Something told the human she was about to learn the darkest secrets of ancient Greece and then some.

* * *

><p>3 hours later<p>

The guard sat unmoving has he had for the past two and a half answers. Oce had been gentle with her facts at first but they had soon turned darker. The one most scared however, was Miko. Her eyes had happily widened to the size of dinner plates some time ago, when Oce was talking in way too much detail for the average human should know about an unknown torture device called the Kiga. Apparently there was a way of turning a human inside out using a long since extinct arachnid called a Kilenco spider which had a nasty habit of folding an animals body until it snapped and liquefying the internal organs. 'A two part bowl of bloody mess' were the older females exact words as she went into detail about how the spiders were used. Over the course of a full year to slowly rip the person in half. But only enough for the spiders to get in and slowly turn the victims organs to mush.

"I hope I've enlightened you to the ways of ancient Greek torture and executions now me and Miko must be on our way. With that Oce and an all too happy Miko left the stunned guard, who was unlikely to move for some time.

"Was all of that true?" Miko asked but then saw the look of mourning on the older teens face. "Oce?" She asked.

"My eldest brother was executed like that. For giving me a piece of bread during my seven weeks of starvation for defending myself. I was forced to watch for an hour each day as he was slowly ripped in half… He was awake and alive until the last month… And then it was just me being forced to watch him rot." Miko fell silent as the two continued through the museum and out towards their waiting transport.

When Miko saw Bulkhead her mood instantly sky rocketed. "Bulkhead!" She cheered happily as she jumped in but realised Oce hadn't followed. Looking back she saw why. Oce had reverted to her merfemme form and was dragging herself towards a large fountain out front. Her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw that the moment the blue and silver femme touched the water her whole form turned into water. Looking at her as she turned to look at the younger girl, Miko could barely back out the smile on the water beings face.

Miko gave a single wave before Oce's form fused and disappeared from sight.

With a relieved sigh that the ordeal was over Miko fell back in the seat and grinned at Bulkhead. "You would not believe what I'm going to be able to put in my report. Stuff not even the greatest architects or the internet knew! Oh and of course how ancient Autobots met the Greeks!" Miko cheered as Bulkhead drove away.

"Err Miko I don't think that's going to get you into college." Bulkhead explained, not predicting the torrent of facts the young Japanese girl was set to unleash.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! My brain is mush from all the revision I'm being set and my parents are relentless in making me do it. Thank you all for reading. If you have any questions review and they will be answered. Thank you and I will try and get another chapter out soon!<strong>

**Moon**


	10. Little argument

**Gah! Please don't be mad at me! Exams start today and I've been revising for months and I just haven't had the time to work on them all. Any way I am so sorry about how short it is the next one will be longer I promise! but I must warn you it may not be soon. I've got two weeks of exams up ahead and who knows how long it will take for my mind to recover. Anyway Oce, Marina and Aerith belong to me and everything goes to its rightful owner Hasbro. Now enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Great Barrier Reef

Marina sat atop a coral outcrop as she watched Oce pace. Well what a merfemme who at the time had a tail and was swimming back and forth in circles. Her sister had met the Autobots three weeks ago and yet Oce had only just realised that she had a crush on the Prime which wasn't exactly a crush.

"GAH! I can't take it! Oce stop fucking swim/pacing! Your hypnotising the reef dwellers! …And a Great White… Bah! That's besides the point just tell him!" Marina yelled getting tired of her older sister's constant motion. And she was not lying about the hypnotising fish bit. They were just floating there unmoving. In all honesty it was giving the Orca calf the creeps.

Oce just sighed and placed her webbed servos over her helm, shaking her helm and sending her cables everywhere, striking the hypnotised shark and snapping the poor creature out of it, with a snort the predatory fish swam away not wanting to get hypnotised again. "But what if I mess up?! What if confessing isn't what they do!? I know it isn't what I would do back in…" Oce began to ramble but Marina had had enough. Where was her normally brave sister?!

"That's it!" Marina yelled her voice projecting outwards and shaking the coral beneath her. "OCE! For the love of our own mother Aerith! Will you stop talking about Ancient Athens like it just happened! That was two centuries ago Oce! Two centuries! The world isn't like that anymore and I'm pretty certain that's not how they do it anymore. And besides! I don't care what the fuck happened back then! Get your damn head out of the past and focus on the now! Who cares about what the fuck they were like! No one cares but you Oce! You're trapped in a dead world. Wake up now before you hurt someone." Marina growled, barring her white steel teeth in a snarl.

Oce's optics widened in horror as she swm back her spark racing in fear at her own younger sister. Marina had never acted like this before. Both sisters felt their big brother try and find out what was wrong. Marina slammed the door on him viciously while Oce was too shaken to even realise what had happened.

Oce released a chocked sob as small drops of coolant began to fall form in her optics and mingle with the outside water. Marina picked up on the smell almost instantly and looked towards her sister. Her own optics had widened in shock when she realised what she had said.

"Oce, I didn't…" She didn't get to time to finish as a moment later she was gone, melding with the water and teleporting elsewhere. Marina screwed up her optics to the best of her ability. She really blew it.

"_Don't beat yourself up over it Marina. You were never told what they did to her."_ Aerith's soft voice rolled through her but it did little to help the Orca calf.

"What did they do to sis? What's rape?" Marina asked remembering that detail as something important. It was only faint but she could feel her adoptive mothers weariness at telling her.

"_They took something from your sister that can never be given back, Marina, Oce went through things in her human life that you were lucky to never have to go through. She had to do things which made her unstable. It's why she's so cheerful. She's subconsciously trying to get rid of her demons. And rape is what caused it. You need to understand that but you are too young to know of those things. Now leave Oce for a while. She will likely seek out Optimus or Ironhide for comfort. Let her settle and then try and apologise. Understood?"_ Aerith spoke her words of wisdom hitting home with every syllable to Marina. She'd done wrong and she knew it. Now she had to wait.

Marina released a cloud of gas from her ballast in a sigh and allowing her to sink slightly as she coiled in on herself. "I know momma I know."

* * *

><p>Prime Island<p>

Optimus sighed as he stepped through the ground-bridge. Now that the rest of his team knew of Oce and Marina he could visit at any time. And so was the reason he arrived now at sunset. He wanted to tell Oce what she meant to him. She was an amazing femme who had an effect on him that none other had for as long as he could remember.

He froze however at the sound his more adapt audios picked up. Crying.

He turned in the direction it had come in and almost broke into a sprint at the sight.

Oce lay beached on a sand dune at least a hundred meters from the shore, her body reflexively coiled in on itself as she held her helm in her servos and let of wail and shrieks which could put even Starscream to shame.

A moment later he was holding her in his arms close to his chest as he rocked the wailing femme, trying to soothe her. Confessions would come another time, she needed him now.

"Oce… Oce what's wrong?" He asked urgently. All he got were chirps and clicks in her native language. He looked down at her slit thought cables to see if there was something wrong with the translator but found it was no longer even there. Looking around where he sat he saw the highly decorated translator just within his reach.

A few attempts later while trying to not let his audios get blown out he had it, held tight in his servo. "Oce here, let me help you put it back on." He tried to coax but instead she just pushed away the encroaching limbs, optics shut and vocaliser straining.

Knowing she was too far gone for the time being he abandoned the translator and instead held the femme of his spark closer to him as he rocked her, making soft cooing noises which a parental unit would do to calm their frightened sparkling.

He lost track of time as he did this, making a faint note that the sun had long since set and night time had arrived. He wasn't bothered though and instead continued to hold her close. Finally she seemed to subside and her cables- which had dulled back to brown before he arrived- lit back up, illuminating her coolant stained faceplates for the world to see. He silver optics stared into his own bright blue.

The merfemme quickly wrapped her powerful arms around his neck cables and hugged him tight like a scared youngling. Optimus sighed in relief as he held her flush to his chassis, surprised at how smoothly they fitted together. But as quick as that thought had come it was gone again and he just continued to hold the royal blue and silver femme closer to him.

He didn't notice one of the blue cables reach out and wrap around the discarded translator before placing it safely back around her neck cables.

"Thanks Optimus." She muttered as he smiled giving her a reassuring hug to tell her it was alright.

"What happened?" He asked sincerely hoping not to make her upset again.

"Marina got annoyed at me and started yelling. She said a few things and next thing I know I'm here crying my optics out. Then you're here and you know the rest." She explained simply still not looking at him. Optimus frowned slightly as he looked down at Oce.

"What did your sister get annoyed about?" He asked softly. Oce just shook her helm while her grip tightened a bit.

"Nuh-uh. Don't wanna talk about it. Too sleepy." Oce mumbled sleep lacing her voice.

Before he could even respond she was out. Snoring lightly as she clung to his front like a baby monkey. He could only smile as he rolled onto his back strut and onto the still warm sands. Closing his optics he allowed himself to drift off into recharge, the femme he loved held close in his arms.

All he had to do was tell her.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Hope you enjoyed! Any questions feel free to ask. Now to turn my brain to paste!<strong>

**Moon**


	11. Never go behind a merfemmes back

**And here's the next chapter. I'm real sorry about last chapter I knew it was short but I saw it fitting. Also the reason I have been unable to update one of my other stories, Feline By Nature is because... I may or may not of left the memory stick the story resides upon in the laser printer at school by accident. He-he. Whoops. Not my fault though. I'd had to stay behind to cut some stuff out and the caretaker kind of rushed me out the room before I could even grab it. Then me being me I forgot it was there until I got home half and hour later, about to begin the next upload and well. A few choice things were said that I shall not repeat. Anyway Oce, Marina and Aerith belong to me while transformers belong to Hasbro. Now then one with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Jack stared at Vince and then to Sierra. He was about to answer when the sound of a powerful engine roared behind him. He looked to his left and, if it weren't for his helmet, his jaw would've hit the floor.

For there in all its royal blue and silver decaled glory hummed a brand new Ford GT supercar. The window closest rolled down and the human form of Oce appeared, looking at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Vince Sierra and her friend were looking on in awe at the sleek new sports car with mouths agape, and in Vince's case a flash of envy and jealousy.

"Hey Jack. What's up?" She asked looking over at the red head male who was giving her a flirteous look. 'Sorry only got eyes for one bucko.' She though.

Jack spluttered slightly with his words trying to form a correct answer.

"I challenged mister burger joint here to a race! And he's too chicken to accept!" Vince called out looking Oce up and down from where she sat in the driver's seat. "Now what I want to know is how did a beautiful lady like you get your hands on such a sweet ride?" Vince asked, raising his eyebrow which would normally make a woman swoon. Oce however wasn't affected and just flicked her thick plait, which still contained the mass which was her brown with blue tips hair in place.

"Simple. This here is the Prototype Ford GT supercar. My mother, who is an influential member of the company gave it to me as a gift. Also I'm not interested so don't even try. Now Jack. You know the rules about no racing." Oce implored looking down at Arcee and sending a private com-link.

"_Don't let what he says get the better of you Arcee. He's just a punk. We had then even back in Athens trust me. I killed enough of them to know."_ She got a silent confirmation back from the similarly coloured motorcycle.

"I know, I know Oriel. So how's your crush on Orion going?" Jack suddenly asked and Oce almost fell out of her car in shock.

"What!" Oce exclaimed.

"Miko figured it out. Seeing as how Orion held you those few nights ago and Miko saw how you look at him. Heck even I saw it, but Miko had to nudge me and bam! You've got a crush on the big guy!" Jack explained. Oce shook her head and looked at Jack and Arcee.

"Yeah I do. But there's no way in the name of the Mediterranean does he feel the same way about me. I've gotta go know. Mom wanted me back home in five hours and its already been four. See yah!" With that the GT's engine roared and Oce sped away, heading back to base.

The light had turned green some time ago and with that invitation Arcee sped away from the three humans. "Like Oce's new alt mode? Ratchet even gave her a working holoform." Jack looked down at Arcee in surprise.

"The car was Oce?" He asked.

"Yep. Also we aren't going to race. It's Optimus' number one rule. Never abuse power for personal gain. Especially horse power." It was at that point that the sound of a muscle cars engine roared behind them.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Jack grabbed both Miko and Raf and whispered in a voice to make sure no one heard. "You have to keep this on the down low, especially from Optimus and Oce." Jack explained. Raf then became curious.

"Why Oce?" He asked.

"Well she may or may not off told us not to race about a minute before I agreed to race. If she found out well. She's got enough on her plate already with her crush on Optimus." Jack explained.

It was Miko's turn to beam. "Yes! I knew she had a crush on the big bot!" She whispered punching the air above with her fist.

"Err Jack, I saw something yesterday when Oce got back." Raf spoke up. Both humans turned to him.

"Yeah?" The two older humans asked.

"Optimus was giving Oce the same look. I think they're crushing on one another, Optimus looks like he's going to tell her soon, but Oce, she looks hesitant. Almost like she doesn't know what to do with her feelings." He pondered sadly hoping he was wrong.

"Raf's right. Back in the security guard room Oce said at one point that the woman was bought by the highest bidder, love was seen as an atrocity and anyone found out to be in love were quickly executed for their crimes. I don't think Oce even knows what love feels like, seeing as even love between siblings was taboo and quickly destroyed by separation." Miko sighed her whole body slumping. Both boys looked at one another in worry. There wasn't much they could do. Oce and Optimus would have to do it on their own.

"Hey guys! What yah doing?" A chirpy female voice came from somewhere. Startled the three teens spun only to see…

"Hi!" Chirped the five year old girl with pitch black hair with white splotches here and there in the mass of tangled locks. Her silver eyes shone with curiosity while her pale as snow skin dimpled with her wide smile, she wore a pitch black sun dress with large white splotches similar to those in her hair.

"Huh?" All three asked in confusion, Miko even turning her head sideways a bit to try and get a better look of the young girl.

Now the young girl frowned. "You don't know me. But you know my sister and big brother!"

Realisation dawned on the three as they looked at the once Orca now human. "Marina?"

"Yup! Heard you were talking about my big sisters crush on Optimus. Gotta tell yah she's a mess." The Orca turned human seemed to partially slump before picking herself up again and smiling at the three like she'd never been upset. It was clear to see Marina was quite bipolar.

"Uh yeah?" Jack guessed.

"Well mom told me to tell you to wait and just let it happen. Oce's never really been able to feel love before over than me and mom. But this is different. I don't see why those humans had to go and do that 'rape' thing to my sister though. Mom still won't tell me what it is. But she didn't say I couldn't find out what the other one was. Any of you lot know what miscarriage is?" Marina asked. During her ramble the three human's minds had come to a jerking halt.

"Wait, wait, wait! Are you saying that Oce was, was raped?! When? How?!" Jack asked not really understanding what was going on at the moment.

Marina seemed to shuffle her feet along the solid concrete, looking at it all the while in disgust and mumbling something along the lines of, 'this feels weird, I hate solid.' "Yeah apparently she 'miscarriage' four times as a human back when she was well a human. Apparently they stole something from her she could never get back. Whatever that means." Marina explained shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Marina. Miscarriage is when a pregnancy goes wrong and the baby, or in some cases the mother as well, die from it. Its heavily damaging to the mother if she survives as her body had prepared for raising the child, only for the loss of the baby. Its sent thousands of good women into depression and sometimes on rare occasions suicide. Marina, look at me. Never talk about Oce having kids okay. It'll only make it worse for her and she's stressed enough as it is okay?" Jack explained, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. And at that point noticing the black strap which was tied around her neck with a metallic sphere against her jugular. "Err Marina, what's this?" He asked.

Marina looked to the best of her ability at where he was pointing, realisation once again dawned on her as she looked back up at the sixteen year old. "Oh that's just my own personal translator! Just like big sisters! Only not as pretty… but oh well!" Defiantly bipolar. Marina would've continued but before she could she grabbed her middle as a jab off pain shot through her. She'd been on land too long.

"Marina?" It was Ironhide. The large black and red mech walked up to the teens and knelt beside his much smaller sister. "Come on, we need to get you home. Oce's already reverted so you'll be turning back soon, and there's no way we'll be able to move you if you do." Once finished speaking softly to the young girl he gently picked up her hunched over form as she pulled herself into a foetus position, leaning against her older brother's thumb and index digit for warmth and support. Ironhide nodded to the three humans before turning and leaving in the direction of the ground-bridge.

The teens looked at one another again, the sisters had only been around a few weeks and yet they were already proving to be near impossible to understand.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Marina's tongue stuck out of the side of her mouth in concentration as she tried to compete against Raf at the racing game. 'Try' meaning she was going backwards and had crashed seventeen times.

Finally she spun out on more time and with a furious roar tossed the controller at the nearest wall. Shattering the device into tiny pieces, Marina's eyes widened as she sat back down on the couch with her head in her hands. Being on land with these humans was surprisingly fun, but still the fact the base was in the desert wasn't helping them on the inside. "Oh trenches I have a temper." She muttered to herself as she stayed in her position.

"Hey Raf, can I borrow Bumblebee for a bit?" Jack asked pointing to the yellow and black scout behind him.

"**Borrow? You could've just said 'need the presence of me'?"** Bumblebee rumbled. Marina for her worth gave a chocked laugh at the yellow and black scouts retort.

"Jack, you know racing's against the rules, what if Optimus found out?" Raf tried to convince the older teen.

"Optimus found out about what?" Oce asked as she walked up to the two human males in her bipedal form, making both jump at her unexpected entrance.

"Err…" Jack tried to come up with an answer while Oce's optic ridge skyrocketed into the mass of cables above her helm.

"We're planning Optimus' birthday surprise!" Marina cheered jumping up and down in a fit of giggles. Oce smiled warmly as she looked at all of them.

"Well then, I'll do my best to keep Optimus off your case. Oh and Marina, it's just a game, don't let your temper take over like that again, because I know none of the humans have the strength to hurl such an object with enough force to break it like that." Oce reprimanded the Orca calf turned human child, Marina's head lowered so her black and white bangs fell over her eyes and with a nod and a quick confirmation picked up the destroyed controller and threw it in the bin, the device being far too gone to even try and be repaired.

With a quick nod Oce walked off down the corridor to the training room. The humans and bots waited until the sound of her trident stabbing a heavy, solid object could be heard.

Raf looked uncertain about letting Jack race when Miko piped in. "But Raf he's got to get the girl." Miko tried to explain but Raf just raised his eyebrow at the Japanese girl. "And beat the bully." She added trying to sweeten the deal.

"Wwweeellllll." Raf sighed knowing Miko had him there but he still wasn't completely sure it was a good idea in the first place.

"Come on Raf. Just this once?" Jack begged walking up to the young boy.

"Yeah! Bee can smoke the guy and then we can all move on with our lives! Like how I once sunk a whaling ship or impaling me harpoons once. No man ever returned to their loved ones from that doomed vessel." The other teens looked at the youngest of the group with slight wariness and fear as she began to smirk. Remembering the agonizing shrieks of the men as she dragged them below and ate them.

She may like these three but every other human on the planet was still on the menu in her mind.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

"YOU DID WHAT!" Oce's voice bellowed throughout the base, shaking the very ceiling with her atomic bomb loud voice. She was positively fuming, her cables were lashing around violently wherever they did so please, some even striking the ground and leaving gouge marks.

Her victim being a certain sixteen year old black haired and blue eyed male.

Jack visibly winced as Oce gave him a glare not even Megatron would be able to stand up to. Bumblebee was hiding somewhere in the base while Arcee had disappeared into the Sahara, where she hoped the femme would not be able to go due to her need to be in close proximity of water most of the time.

Oce began to pace in front of the human, she was visibly steaming, her normally damp armour actually producing steam. "Not only did you go off racing, breaking one of Optimus' top rules, but you also endangered the life of a human being! I don't care what he's like no one should be put in danger like that! Marina do not comment like you normally do or so help me I will kick you across the Pacific to Russia." Oce growled seeing as the human girl had been just about to open her mouth and say something.

Her gaze then returned to Jack who seemed to of turned a few shades paler. "You endangered the very secret which is the Autobots, allowed someone else to get to you when I exactly told not to race and what did you do within the hour? RACE! The you had to let that boy get to you again and endanger the lives of countless humans!" Oce sighed, her anger spent as she placed her webbed servo to her helm as she tried to cool down, getting angry and losing water were not good for her body in any way. "I'm done, Optimus if anything happens come by later and tell me okay. I need to go and get my water levels back up." With that she walked over to the large tank of water they'd installed into the base in the main hall. It wasn't enough to support her but the merfemme and Orca calf could use it to get back to the sea without wasting precious Energon on a ground bridge.

A minute later Oce was gone. Optimus looked down at the young human with a sympathetic look, along with a slightly disappointed one. Normally he would say something, but seeing as Oce had effectively already done that for him all he could do was walk over to the computer and begin work again searching for Energon deposists.

"Well. That was eventful. Hey! Big bro! Can you take me out for a drive? I'm bored." Marina asked Ironhide. Said black and red meh chuckled as he transformed and open his door for his little sister. Marina was soon inside and the oldest and youngest of the Pridon family siblings were driving out of base.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Ratchet sighed as he walked away to get recharge.

With the rage of the merfemme still fresh in their minds and processors the Autobots wtill on base set to work with their normal every day routine.

However every now and then the Prime would cast longing looks over at the large tank. Wishing to join the femme once again beneath the waves. But alas he had work still to do before he could allow himself a break.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Yes Oce does not like people going behind her back. Marina still has her human hating ways and I doubt I'll ever change that. Gives an kind of twisted edge to her normally bubbly behaviour. Oh and look out for the next few chapters. This is when it gets good. If you have any questions feel free to ask. And any readers of Feline I am terribly sorry, I plan to never let it happen again.<strong>

**Leona:: You better! I want to know where my sister is!**

**Me:: Okay calm down! Tomorrow I promise! It will be updated tomorrow and you'll be able to find out where your sister is. Along with some over stuff.**

**Leona:: 'growls low as she stalks up to Moon' you better or that pretty little head of yours is going to be fed to the bullet nano bots.**

**Me:: 'leans back away from slightly psycho femme' you got it! Bye guys! If I don't publish any more just know Leona has likely gone through with her threat and the only thing I regret is forgetting about that troublesome memory stick. Bye! **

**Moon**


	12. Arachniphobia

**Sorry if there's any typo's or anything in this chapter. I was typing it around 11 at night to get it done. And just finished it at midnight. The things I do sometimes. 'Sigh' anyway, Oce, Marina and Aerith belong to me, don't own transformers. Hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Gulf of Mexico

Oce, Marina and Ironhide were lounging on the seafloor, watching as a shoal of fish swam past them in a cluster of thousands.

"How many do you think there are?" Marina asked looking at the churning mass, her glossa flicking at her lip-plates at the prospect of a snack, Aerith had after all given the sisters and so Ironhide and Optimus as well the capability to ingest organic matter to transfer into energon. Rock candy took over twenty years to grow to the point it was edible and even then the amount which existed would never be enough to support even Oce on her own.

Ironhide shrugged as he looked at his water styled cannons. Who knew that Aerith was able to produce such weapons, one shot and he could blow an island as big as Prime Island to ashes.

Oce looked over at her younger sister, ever since the outburst a few weeks ago Marina had been trying to make amends with her, it wasn't neccessary, the royal blue and silver femme had been getting on the Orca calf's last nerve after all. That normally only happened when near humans.

The older sister had been about to respond when their adoptive mother piped in stopping the previous conversation.

"_Oce."_ Aerith called to her eldest daughter.

"Yeah mom?" Oce answered, sitting upright from her position of laying on her side previously.

"_A word of warning for the days ahead. When light falls from the sky, danger normally comes soon after. Be wary my daughter, times are changing, oh and when are you going to admit to Optimus you're in love with him? I want me some grandcreations."_ At first she'd been her normal zenned out self. Then she had to go and say that last part.

"MOM!" Oce exclaimed, her cheekplates flashing to neon blue with the potency of her blush. Marina and Ironhide exploded into laughter at the merfemmes expense.

"She's right yah know, Oce. When are yah going to tell him?" Ironhide asked, looking at the still blushing Oce.

Instead of answering Oce bolted into a patch of seaweed trying to hide her embarrassment. Ironhide had been able to clear up with the femme what was needed to convey love. Surprisingly it didn't involve either bashing the one you wanted other the head with a mace before dragging them off, buying the one you thought deserved to bear your offspring, or taking them hostage during a raid of their village before taking them as they lay chained to something to prevent escape, Oce having been most associated with the last one if her four miscarriages a one baby murder meant anything.

Back in Athens, love did not exist. The men chose their wives so they could effectively rape them until they produced the man's spawn. But that was in the past and now Oce really did know what this feeling was, why her spark increased in beat whenever she was held close to by Optimus, why when she'd seen him be electrocuted by Knockout, she had wanted nothing more to end his and every other who had ever hurt Optimus' lives.

Ironhide and Marina looked at each other and then back to where their sister was hiding before bursting out in laughter again.

Both too busy to notice her form meld with the water and teleport somewhere where they certainly weren't.

But as they laughed, the warning of her mother rung through her helm. Something was coming and it was big.

* * *

><p>1 week later<p>

"Arcee are you okay?" The cobalt blue femme's helm snapped towards Oce, the royal blue femme had come to help as best she could, they'd thought it had been no risk so it was safe for the handicapped femme to come. Oce had after all at the present moment was in her water form, so as the preserve the five hours she had with the ability of walking.

"I know who this ship belongs to." Arcee declared as she held herself up against the ship. Looking to Oce she was slightly unnerved by the fact that, even when she was half laying on the ground, her front propped up by her powerful arms. And yet they were still optic to optic.

It was only when looking between Oce and Jack that she realised just how much danger the two less able of the trio were in. "Arcee to Base come in. I need a ground-bridge ASAP" She tried to contact the base but only received static. "Base do you read? Scrap! Com-link's dead, the ship's got to be transmitting a high frequency scrambler pulse." Arcee continued to ramble while Oce cast Jack a worried look. If Arcee was reacting like this it had to be bad news.

"Arcee? You're kinda freaking me out here!" Jack exclaimed as he tried to keep up, Oce doing the same by dragging herself along the ground, but she was having trouble, the ground was much harder than sand and she still wasn't used to dragging herself along on something so solid.

"Arcee. Please, what's wrong?" Oce asked as she tried to keep up, her underbelly was going to need to be cleaned on a hydrothermal vent to vaporise all the dirt which was getting stuck to her seamless tail, thankfully by the fact it was water tight it was nearly impossible for things to get jammed and so only ever needed a quick plunge, but all this mud was beginning to slow her down. And she would only walk if absolutely necessary.

"Wait here." Arcee commanded as she walked other a ridge. Oce raised an optic ridge at the cobalt blue femme. There was no way she as letting Arcee go all by her lonesome on this, and it seems Jack had the same idea by the fact he was still following her, if not at a slower pace.

When Oce and Jack caught up again with Arcee, it almost seemed like she was in a flash back.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, jolting Arcee out of her self-induced trance.

A moment later she had transformed into her vehicle mode. "Hop on. Oce, get into you're vehicle mode and follow me." Oce nodded as Jack clambered on, transforming into her Ford GT supercar alt mode along with Arcee's custom made motorcycle alt mode. The royal blue femme barely even had time to flash her headlights before the cobalt blue femme was tearing away from her.

Quick to react from her childhood of training, Oce gunned her engine, the engine giving a powerful roar as she soon caught up with the two others of the trio, Jack holding on for dear life as Arcee sped by way over what any sane person would go. Oce even having to jump on her suspensions so she could clear a ravine that Arcee had practically flown over.

Oce skidded to a stop, fishtailing as she did so as her tires tried to get a grip on the damp floor beneath, it was the only reason she could be here, the high humidity kept her moist enough to not have to worry about dehydration.

"Okay was that really necessary?!" Jack exclaimed as he removed his helmet, Oce transforming once again, shaking her helm and letting her cables fly everywhere as she tried to get rid of her dizziness.

"Arcee to base. Scrap!" Jack tried to tell Arcee he was okay but instead. "Wait here, and I mean it this time." She turned to Oce. "And you too."

Oce huffed indignantly. "Arcee I may have been underwater for almost two and a half centuries, but I can still fight. Trust me." Oce tried to explain, but Arcee just transformed and glared at Oce.

"No Oce I do know, but you're a neutral, you're not meant to fight, this mission was supposed to be no risk. Got it?" Arcee didn't give her time to respond before transforming and speeding away, jumping the ravine once again and heading back to the crash sight.

"When light falls from the sky, danger normally soon follows." Oce muttered, remembering her mother's warning from a week ago. It seemed she was right. Something really big was about to go down if Arcee was acting like this.

She then noticed Jack looking down from the edge of the ravine, it was clear without even needing to see his face to know what he was thinking.

Wanting to save her friend the effort she began to channel the water from around her, combining the high level of water in the air into a greater mass. Jack looked at Oce's faceplates, which at the time showed pure concentration, her powers never ceased to amaze him.

A moment later the water had bridge the gap between both sides of the ravine. Inhaling a deep vent, Oce released a cloud of cold air, as it graced the water the liquid froze to solid ice, forming a sturdy ice bridge.

Jack took the initiative and walked across the surprisingly stable ice bridge. It was rough and in no way elegant, icicles hanging from the underside in jagged points proving that fact.

And so the duo of a human teen and Cybertronian merfemme continued on, planning to meet up with their estranged third member.

* * *

><p>A few hours later.<p>

Arcee had Arachnid pinned when she heard the sound of rocks tumbling. Both femmes looked on, one in shock and horror and the other one with surprise and intrest.

After all it wasn't every cycle that Arachnid saw a femme without pedes and a human.

"No." Arcee muttered. The spider bot grinned as she used this to her advantage, pushing the femme off her so she would slam into the cliff face behind. Where the spider bot then proceeded to trap the cobalt blue femme within her webs.

"Arcee!" Jack exclaimed as he ran towards the trapped struggling femme.

But Arachnids attention wasn't on the human. But the merfemme who was frozen in fear, her beautiful silver optics wide with fear.

"Kinelco spider." The words came in a horrified whisper as she stared down at the black and gold femme.

Oce was trapped in her own nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"_Argon!" The ten year old brunette screamed as she was shown her brother for the first time in a month. _

_What she saw horrified her. Scaring the young girl for the rest of her life._

_Argon, her oldest brother, the only one to ever show her love and care was bound to the X like cross, his head held backwards, almost to the point of snapping by millions upon millions of spider webs. _

_Which were slowly ripping her brother in half._

_Black and gold long legged and slim bodied spiders were scuttering around her seventeen year old brother's form, some above the skin. _

_And others visible even from under the skin as they slowly dissolved her brother from the inside out._

_His stomach had already been ripped open by the constant pull of the webs, his beating heart visible._

_But it was like the legends that Hades had created these demons himself from the most evil and dark magic known to the Gods. The spiders were not just slowly ripping him in half and turning into a bowl of liquefied flesh, but also keeping him alive. Their venom was what was used on all children and teens so they would stay alive, even if the pain was enough to kill an Ox in seconds._

_Oriel's hands were bound in heavy shackles, her ankles in the same position as deep and infected wounds pulsed beneath the too tight steel, but she was strong, she wasn't going to let and infection from stopping her resisting. The guard that held her hair in his fist grinned demonically at the pest he held. A quick tug and the ten year old was sprawled out onto the floor, her once well-kept hair now a tangled mess of dried blood from her victims and her own sweat._

"_Oriel." The voice was frail, barely there but the young girl heard it. She looked at her brothers emaciated form with tears welling in her eyes, he was so frail, the spiders once again keeping him alive, even though he hadn't had a drop of water for the last four months._

"_I love you little sister, I don't regret giving you that bread, live a long and good life for me kay? You go out there and leave no fucking bitch standing, I love you little sis." Her brother. Argon. She loved him with all her heart, he was the only sibling to stay with her, the others thinking she was a monster because of the fact that she had killed her mother during child birth._

_Argon wasn't like that. He was open minded, caring, and was always there for her. But soon she was going to lose him._

_The guard growled low as he released Oriel. Instead pulling the barbed whip from his belt. Oriel's eyes widened in fear as he drew closer. "Please! No! Don't hurt him!" She begged, the salty tears flowing freely, tears which contained far more salt than what should be human._

_The guard didn't even cast her a glance as he pulled back._

_Then he struck._

_End of flash back._

* * *

><p>Oce shook her helm, trying to get rid of the painful memories the spider bot had brought out. She hated spiders.<p>

No. Hated didn't even come to par. She wantedto end every single spider on this planets existence with a burning vengeance which would likely never be quelled.

She loathed spiders as much as she did her long since died out people.

She then saw the condition Arcee was in and quickly continued her path down the hill, her grip barely keeping her upright on the unstable slope.

"Get this through your head, you're not my partner, you're a liability! And you!" Arcee then turned to Oce after reprimanding Jack. "Do you have any idea of what Optimus would do if he found out you got hurt?" Oce paused for a moment, before continuing her movements towards the trapped cobalt blue femme.

"We're not going to leave you Arcee." Jack said, pulling at the webbing binding her. "And your'e never afraid." Arcee looked away for a moment caught in another flashback.

"You're right Jack. I am afraid. Of losing you! And you Oce! Optimus loves you! And there is no way I'm going to let his and your chance of happiness get destroyed!" Arcee yelled.

Oce froze. Optimus did love her? She knew she loved him… but she never thought he would return it.

"Well that is certainly and interesting tit bit of information Arcee, but you sure do have a hard time hanging onto your partners don't you?" Arachnid asked, recovered from her previous unconscious state.

Although she was surprised the Prime had fallen for this handicapped femme. But it was clear she was one of a kind. And a beautiful thing at that. Three very good reasons as to why she should catch the royal blue and silver femme and mount her on her ships wall.

"We both know what happened to Tailgate. And I recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter about the passing of Cliffjumper." Arcee took in a frightened vent.

Oce however growled low in her chassis. Oce had strong morals. Something which was preventing her from using her most unethical power. But those morals were slowly being worn away. First her hatred of spiders, attacking Arcee and now mocking Cliffjumper.

One more and that was all it was going to take.

"You really have to ask yourself Arcee. Is it them. Or is it me?"

Oce snapped.

With a bellow which could put a blue whale to shame she transformed into her bipedal form, beginning the five hour countdown she had in this form, without even hesitating she charged towards Arachnid, who had been startled and slightly deafened by the outburst, Trident drawn and pulsing with blue energy.

One swipe and Oce had cleaved a large gash into the spider femme. The blue energy leaving the Trident and flowing into the spider bots abdomen.

But she hadn't tried to hurt the femme. No. That swipe had a far deeper purpose.

Arachnid reeled back, hunching over as she gripped the wound, her purple optics narrowing at the sight of the blue energy.

Looking back up she was able to the see the femme who had done the damage. Frame tense and in a battle position she'd never even seen before, shark like dentas bared in a vicious snarl which could rival even Megatron.

She was outmatched.

But then she saw something. Her pedes were unstable. The webbed digits having to grip the ground. Leaving deep gouges in their wake.

This femme was new on her legs.

"OCE!" Arcee yelled snapping the merfemme out of the rage which had clearly clouded her judgment. Arcee then began to panic. "Do you get it now Jack? Oce?! She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species. And she's on Earth. That means humans, and you Oce!" Jack's eyes and Oce's optics widened in fear. "RUN!" Arcee yelled at her full volume.

Oce needed no more encouragement. Now out of her rage there was no way she would be able to stand up against this femme. Now that her fear had taken back over. In one quick movement the royal blue femme had swiped Jack off the ground. Trying her hardest to run away Oce cursed herself to the underworld and back. Why had she not done more practice on these legs!?

All she could do was jog. Not the full out sprint she wanted. She was too far from water. Too far from anything which could help her. The dawn had arrived and the air was losing the cold dampness she needed.

And with it her strength was failing.

All either could hear as Oce did her best to run from behind was. "JACK! OCE!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

She was running out, her vents were short and laboured, Jack could tell by the clouding in her optics that she was tired, terrified, and losing more and more of her strength as she continued the cat and mouse game. Her pedes were shaking heavily now, never having to move so quickly for so long, she wasn't built for land, she hadn't been in contact with water for hours. The first time he met she'd barely lasted half one hour without water.

The situation was turning more and more dire by the second.

Neither saw it coming. All Oce heard was a whooshing sound before she made contact with a large, dry, boulder, the webs had her.

Jack however had been knocked from her weak grasp during the sudden movement and was forced to watch in horror as Oce's optics widened with fear. She was pressed, front first, against the boulder by Arachnid's webbing.

Then she began to scream.

It shook the ground beneath his feet as the deafening wail which could put Godzilla on helium to shame.

And with the wail came the quake.

Before he even knew what was happening the ground began to crack. Arachnid was also taken aback as the ground beneath her suddenly shifted, before blasting outwards in a giant column, hitting the femme spider bot in the chassis and sending her flying.

"_YOU SHALL NOT HARM MY DAUGHTER!"_ The booming voice of who Jack could only guess as Aerith came shaking through the ground. Arachnid froze. But not by her own will.

Her hydraulics had looked up. Trapping her where she stood.

Then the world decided to try and convince Jack he was high.

Trees began to move, their limps reaching and wrapping around the spider bot, before slowly pulling her apart.

Arachnid's vocaliser filled with static as the trees themselves began to rip her in half. The ground then exploded once again. Thousands upon thousands of roots and stones flying up and encasing the spider femme.

Jack could only watch on in shock. But his attention was then drawn to the bright white glow coming from the largest crack in the ground.

Looking over his jaw dropped to the ground. A ball of white light hung in the air. It was around the size of a golf ball. Tiny really but the light it gave off was enough to blind a neutron star.

Instead of going towards Arachnid the bright light floated towards Oce, who had fallen silent when it had begun. "Oce?" It was a woman's voice, young and caring. As it drew closer the webs disintegrated, letting the royal blue femme fall to the ground, harsh laboured breaths coming from her as she tried to get up. But in the end only collapsing back down onto the ground. She had no strength left.

Jack heard cracking coming from the tomb which encased Arachnid. Only to see the black and gold femme was free. Without even thinking he broke out into a run.

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

"Come on, come on." Jack muttered as he tried to light the stick so he could detonate the ships energon, all he needed was a spark.

He could hear Arachnid coming, her eight legs clattering against the inside of the ship as she charged towards him. He didn't know where Oce was. But something told his the gold ball sized light would somehow keep her safe. She was in no way able to defend herself.

Finally the spark ignited and with a few quick breaths tossed the flaming kindling up towards where the leak was coming from.

He had already began to run when he heard the femme hunter yell his name at him in rage and disbelief. "JACK!"

That was all her heard before the blast rocked the area around him. The flames were shooting towards him.

He wasn't going to be able to tell his mother he loved her.

Waiting for the searing agony of being burned alive to come, Jack closed his eyes.

But felt nothing.

Daring to open them he was shocked at what he saw.

Marina stood before him. Palms out and pulsing as a dome of water shielded both him and the human orca calf hybrid beside him.

"Marina?" Jack asked in disbelief.

She didn't even look at him. Her body taunt with concentration, she hadn't had to do this since that time when a stray cannon ball had almost hit her back in the battle of Trafalgar. That had been a very filling meal. All the dead humans that his. She never shied from a good meal of human. There was nothing wrong with it. She wasn't human so they couldn't have a go at her for cannibalism.

"You really thought momma came alone?" That pretty much proved the fact that the glowing ball was Aerith. The very life force of the planet they stood upon. And apparently not someone you wanted to piss off.

When the fire finally dulled down Marina dropped the shield. He breathing was a lot like Oce's the heat had clearly dried her out as well. That didn't stop the five year old from grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the burning wreckage like a bat out of the underworld though.

They'd only been running a few minutes when Jack felt something pin his foot to the ground. Alarmed Marina looked back to see what was wrong. Spiders web.

It was then that Marina heard the sound of fire crackling close by. Looking up along with Jack they saw the currently flaming form of Arachnid. Grinning at them.

In one quick movement Marina and Jack were pinned to separate trees.

Marina sucked in a loud gasp as the giant spider moved down to their level, raking her claws gently over both of their faces. But she stopped at Marina who was looking into her purple eyes with her own wide silver ones.

"My oh my you are a pretty thing. A relative of some sort to that blue femme? Oce was it? She really does have a fear of spiders. Its actually comical. And look at you! A hybrid! Oh you are going to be a very special piece in my collection.

She wasn't able to carry out her planned task as a moment later the cobalt blue form of Arcee collided with Arachnid, delivering a powerful punch to the jaw structure.

A second even louder roar soon followed and Arachnid was knocked to the ground by the powerful shot of a seething Ironhide, his armour bristled as he snarled and growled at the black and gold femme.

Arcee then proceeded to charge at the rising ex-con delivering a powerful round-house kick to the other femme. Ironhide then moved in and with a final blow from above sent the banged up, dented and burned for of the huntress to the ground. Ironhide growled once again before giving a final kick to the spider bot, and sending her limp form careening through the forest, knocking down a large portion of trees in the process. _"Sorry Aerith."_ He sent knowing he'd destroyed some of his adopted mothers creations. The spirit was too preoccupied with getting the planet back together from her temporary departure from focus to respond to her adopted son.

Both didn't say a word as they went back to the two. Ironhide bent down to pull the webbing off his little sister. The black and white haired girl grinned happily as she imbraced her big brothers faceplates. Shaking slightly from her lack of energy and hydration. Knowing this Ironhide pulled out a gallon container of water and gave it to the weak girl.

She happily tipped it over herself in relief as Arcee freed Jack from his similar prison. "Jack! You okay?" Arcee asked, worry clear in her voice. Jack panted for a few moments before looking up at her warmly.

"Yeah, of course, survival kit!" Jack pointed out, pulling the tools which likely save his life out from his pouch. Arcee smiled warmly back.

Before the reunion could go any further the sound of whirring caught all four of the group. They looked over just in time to see Arachnid disappear underground. Both Autobots tried to shoot her but they were too late. Arachnid disappeared from sight quickly after.

"AIRACHNID!" Arcee yelled, he voice filled with malice while Ironhide held his little sister to his chassis protectively. Arcee sighed heavily. "So much for closure." She muttered under her breath.

"And no Airachnids stuck on earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Jack returned looking towards the fearful looking Marina.

For the psycho five year old Orca calf to be afraid, well it was a no brainer to say that they were all in danger now.

"I'm sorry you had to face my demons toady." Arcee stated. Looking at Jack and Marina with remorse. And then she remembered Oce. "You were pretty fearless there Jack. Now let's go find Oce."

With that they started the journey back to where Jack said he had last seen Oce. "Actually I was terrified." Jack confirmed as they went. But looked up when he heard Marina whimper.

"You weren't the only one to have to face their demons today. But big sis couldn't get past. I'm worried big brother." She looked up at her big brother, the black and red mech just smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Don't worry Marina, something tells me after today Optimus isn't going to be letting her out of his sight." They didn't get to time to ask why. Their answer was given to them right there.

For kneeling beside her limp frame was Optimus, his form ridged but his faceplates and optics showing the complete worry and terror at the thought of losing the one before him.

All four smiled knowingly. "How long until they finally admit it to one another?" Arcee asked Ironhide, keeping her voice quite so the red and blue mech wouldn't hear them.

"Slag if I knew. Knowing Oce like I do she's likely too nervous to act first. My guess Optimus is going to do it. And soon."

They all nodded in agreement as they watched Optimus pick up Oce's limp form, swiftly walking through the ground-bridge so he could get her to the water she desperately needed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go. Argon (Oce's human brother) also belongs to me. Any questions don't be afraid to ask I will happily respond once I've gotten some shut eye. That's all really for now. See you soon with the next update.<strong>

**Moon**


	13. Love unlike any other

**Holy Primus! A load of stuff happens here, I'm not going to spoil it but this is the chapter following Sick Mind. Not much to say other than, Oce, Marina and Aerith belong solely to me, Ironhide and all the other transformers belong to Hasbro. Well without further ado chapter 13! **

Chapter 13

"Optimus you're not going to believe this, I have just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon Warship." Ratchet declared as he observed the screen before him, a small icon of the enemy craft visible on the screen directly over the heart of China.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked as the rest of the Autobots walked up to see. The only member of the group missing being Oce, who at the time was still recovering from the events which had transpired only a few days before with Arachnid.

"I didn't, I was experimenting with variable frequencies wavelengths when I stumbled upon it, even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic, breach." Ratchet explained as he turned to look at the others, catching a glimpse of Marina, who at the time was in her normal spot atop Ironhide's right shoulder, Marina was a strange one, it was clear by the fact she had multiple times almost eaten one of the humans that she was quite unstable. Whatever the reason they did not fully understand.

Arcee then took the initiative and spoke up. "With Megatron deceased, and the element of surprise…" She pounded her servos together in a physical show of what she was thinking.

"We could cause so serious damage." Bulkhead continued.

"Count me in!" Marina exclaimed, bouncing happily on her brothers shoulder plate, Ironhide however frowned.

"Marina, no. You can't go up there." Ironhide stated, Marina's silver eyes widened it seemed in realisation before her whole body slumped in defeat.

"Oh yeah. I can't." She muttered.

"Why not?! You'd thrash um!" Miko declared, raising her fist to the air in approval.

"No doubt about it Miko. But the problem is the ship is in the _air _which is the problem. And it's the same for Oce too." Ironhide explained.

"Huh?" Was Miko's unintelligent reply.

"If either of my little sisters were to leave the ground without a constant supply to water, they'd dry out, as you saw what happened with Oce. However in the air the bond between them would be strained to breaking point. If that happened… it would offline them." Ironhide explained with a forlorn expression.

Optimus' optics darted to him instantly. "Ironhide? Why would this happen?" He asked.

"Oce's and Marina's sparks aren't meant to still be here Prime. Marina's went out half way through her transformation, Oce shattered her own by convulsing so hard on the operating table it snapped her spinal strut. In turn shattering her already weak spark. Their sparks were rebuilt by Aerith, but they are constantly trying to offline themselves, the ghosts of their previous deaths trying to claim them for good. The only thing which is suppressing that is their bond with Aerith. You all already know that Aerith's bond with them is weak due to how many she has, this means there is a limited range to how far they can go. If they were to go as far as the con's warship… their sparks would give out there and then. And a spark can only be brought back once." Ironhide explained with an expression of complete loss.

The other Autobots looked on in shock. They'd never even been suspicious there was something wrong, or a limiting factor to either of the two. But here it was, slapping them in the faceplates.

Before another word could be said a second ping came up on Ratchet's screen, alerting him once again to his other find. "Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet pointed out not even looking away from the screen.

"The Decepticon's can wait, there may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit." Optimus ordered, the worry for Oce and Marina weighing heavily at the back of his processor.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Prime Island<p>

Marina and Ironhide exchanged worried glances as they stood before Oce upon the sands of Prime Island. They'd been voted out in telling Oce what had happened, seeing as they were the least likely to get mauled by the royal blue and silver femme.

"Err… big sis?" Marina asked cutting in on one of Oce's infamous rambles about a Spotted Eagle ray which had decided to take a ride on her back.

"Yeah?" Oce responded almost instantly, her normally cheery nature beginning to fade when she saw the forlorn looks upon her younger and older siblings. "What's wrong?" She asked, worry setting in her spark.

"Optimus… got infected by a virus a few hours ago… There isn't a known cure… its lethal." Marina explained, she was still in her human form upon her older brother, seeing as it would be impossible for her giant true form to be able to get itself back into the water if she were to lay on the beach with her sister.

They could only watch as the information whirled around their sister's processor. First confusion, then reminiscent, then realisation and shock to finally horror.

Oce's helm slowly moved between the two before her, her neck having to crane to look into their silver and blue orbs of light.

"No… NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE OPTIMUS IS DYING!" Oce bellowed, Ironhide reeled back in shock. Oce had never been this mad before.

"Big sis please! Arcee and Bee are trying to find a cure within the Con databases as we speak! They'll find it soon for sure!" Marina begged. She wasn't one to normally beg but she knew that if Oce's emotions went to far out of whack like they were now… there was a very good reason her title was 'Herald of the Oceans and Tides.'.

All ready storm clouds were brewing overhead, the wind picking up and beating against them with the force of a speeding train, Marina almost being blown off her perch by the high winds.

"WHAT!" Oce's voice was just getting louder and louder.

"Megatron created the virus himself! It wiped out millions back on Cybertron. We think he would've made a cure to protect himself. That's why Arcee and Bee are looking for it now!" Before she could even finish her explanation Oce had leapt backwards, her powerful tail propelling her high into the air, and down into the ocean in front of them. Disappearing from sight faster than the blink of an eye or optic.

"We have to get back to base." Ironhide stated as he carried his shaken little sister back through the ground-bridge.

* * *

><p>Auobot base.<p>

When Ironhide and Marina had walked through the ground-bridge, they had not been expecting the sight before them.

Oce was there, coiled around the berth the Prime laid on, shark like dentas bared in a vicious snarl and she hissed and swiped at either Ratchet or Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee still being on the ship.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yelled once again, her sail arching up and flaring outwards while her cables began to change colour as they cracked around her helm like bull whips. None of them striking the Prime she was protecting. They watched in shock as her optics turned darker, the cables around her helm during a deep purple while her sail and pectoral fins began to secrete an acid like substance which was already melting through the ground.

"What is that?" Ratchet exclaimed as he watched the metamorphosis, Marina whimpered and hid behind Ironhide's helm.

Aerith had told them about Oce's original Cybertronian form. How it was designed by Shockwave to terrify all around them whilst she ripped them to shreds without mercy.

"_It's Megatron. He's alive."_ Arcee's voice suddenly came over the com-link. Everyone froze, even Oce, her conscious mind recognising the name. Her cables lessened in their movement and the acid stopped flowing, her optics developing a slight shine. But over all her frame was still tense and ready to lash out, dentas still bared and claws ready to strike, her trident ready to be released from subspace.

No one was going near her mate until he was well again, she would defend him until then.

"What!" Jack exclaimed from where he, Miko and Raf had been quickly placed to be out of the previously rabid merfemmes way.

"That's not possible." Ratchet continued for Jack looking at the screen with wide optics. All the while Oce was growling deep in her vents, shaking the plates on her chassis.

"_Well I'm staring at him, good news is, he isn't exactly staring back." _Arcee stated over the com-link.

"Megatron?" Optimus asked from where he lay on the berth, struggling to even get the designation of his arch rival out. Oce being the closest heard his strain, still partially in her state of protective instincts began rubbing soothing circles into his audio, it worked as with a shaking vent the Prime relaxed slightly, only just being able to lean into the touch as Oce began cooing and warbling quietly.

"_He's critical, hooked up to life support."_ Arcee then explained. _"Time to finish this once and for all."_ The sound of a blaster firing up could be heard.

"Wait! Don't!" Ratchet suddenly yelled, making those around him jump while looking at him like he'd gone off his rocker, and Oce to hiss warningly. Her mate needed to rest not be kept awake by such loud noises.

"_One good reason, fast." _Arcee growled from the other end of the com-link.

"Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." This caught the merfemme's attention, her helm snapping towards the white and red mech, her webbed audios perking towards him so every detail could be heard.

"_What are you talking about?"_ Arcee asked, having it seemed pointed her blaster away from the comatose mechs spark chamber.

"Is he displaying brain wave activity?" Ratchet asked.

"_Spiking hard, his sick mind's still at work."_ Arcee stated.

"Perfect!" Every bot and human looked towards their medic. Perfect and Megatron's twisted and insane mind did not normally go together in the sentence of a sane bot. "If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one that knows it." Oce's optics widened and her servo ceased its ministrations on her mates audio, she was still halfway between her two states and her processor was slowly pulling her back towards the protective mate side, the conversation, although riveting, was only taxing her normal mind, allowing her to slip back into the state which only cared about keeping her mate from harm, at least she wouldn't harm anyone. Possibly.

Ratchet had only just begun talking again when Oce slipped back, she would not attack those around her, she knew now they were trying to help.

But if anyone came near her mate… helms would roll and sparks would be crushed.

* * *

><p>Optimus' POV<p>

When I had first become infected with the virus, I'd simply thought Ratchet would've been able to cure me,

The discovery of _what_ virus I had contracted however shattered my hopes.

Almost instantly my mind had gone to Oce. I'd never been able to tell her the truth about my feelings for her. And now I lay trapped here upon this berth, my strength already fading.

I knew this was the end so I allowed myself to remember the good times I had been able to have with Oce.

I still remember like it was only the cycle prior, the day I had been injured and knocked into the Mediterranean, her form appearing out of the murk as I sank, her body completely at home in the water. The way she had looked at me with such curiosity, whilst I wondered how it was possible for a femme to have a tail instead of pedes.

I must admit I also remember the way she had chucked me onto the white sand of that island. Not my most graceful of landings but at least she had not tossed me onto a beach full of humans, instead she had found a completely uninhabited island.

And with the first memory file came the thousands of others. The massive pearl she had litterally thrown at my helm, the one she'd been working on for so long, the time she had gone a _little_ to far and tried to give me the front battleship turret of the Bismarck. I'm still wondering how it was possible for her to drag that all the way from the coast of Europe. She could've just teleported, but I remembered what she'd said when I had asked that very question.

'If I did that, then it would've been too easy, and so would not of had nearly as much meaning as doing all the effort myself, besides it wasn't much of chore anyway.'

I'd been unable to recollect anything else for fate, or Aerith, had decided that it was best to alert Oce to my current condition.

All I saw from my position on my back strut was Ratchet getting knocked into a wall and a flash of royal blue and silver crashing into Bulkhead with the force of a cruise liner.

A moment later I felt Oce pressing herself close to my frame, her mouth components pulled back to reveal shark like dentas, her cables where lashing everywhere, and yet at the same time, even with her close proximity, never once striking me. But instead dicing and smashing everything around her.

A few minutes she had stilled, but she still held that protective pose over me. Honestly I could not believe that instead of me protecting her. She was protecting me. It made my spark pulse happily at both the close proximity I had with her and the fact that she seemed Pit bent of keeping me safe from any kind of harm.

It was then that she began those little ministrations upon my audio, a very sensitive part of his frame, it was an incredibly soothing touch, and I must admit in my own conscious wanted me to take her as my own even more. She was mine after all, we'd already exchanged tokens, fought to protect one another, well she stabbed Knockout with her Trident and beat Breakdown half way to stasis lock with his own severed arm, and I on the other hand had gotten there far too late to protect her from Arachnid.

I still couldn't believe I didn't go sooner. It took Marina jumping clear out of the water tank and crashing to the ground in her Orca form, yelling about how her big sister was in big trouble did I realise something was terribly wrong.

This continued for some time, I tried a few times after to make comments, such as when Bumblebee volunteered to delve into Megatrons processor. Oce had been quick to silence me with more attention being given to my audios.

This continued until I heard Ratchet exclaim. "Arcee! We have the formula! Disengage now!"

They had it, I would be cured.

I'd be able to hold Oce again.

* * *

><p>3rd POV 1 hour and twenty nine gruelling minutes later.<p>

"That's it, steady." Ratchet cooed as he helped Optimus back onto his pedes, the virus cleared from his systems yet still a little shaky on his pedes, now he knew how Oce felt.

Said merfemme, once after being reassured that they had the cure, and an almost inaudible notion from the weak Prime himself had gotten her to relinquish her almost death grip hold on the Prime.

He looked to his team now as they erupted into cheers and clapping. Marina going as far as to of started jumping up and down on her brothers shoulder armour for a louder sound of excitement and joy.

"Please, reserve the hero's welcome for my physician, and my scout." Optimus explained as he still leant heavily against his medic. An all too similar situation as to when Oce had had to use him as an almost jungle gym on their first meeting, relying heavily on the solid support he provided so she could get to where she needed to help heal him.

Bumblebee looked around at the others in surprise as they all began cheering him on as well. Congratulating the scout for his brave act in saving their Prime.

"Optimus?" Her voice was barely audible, but he heard it, he looked over his shoulder plate to the shy and smiling face of the femme who had captured his spark.

"Yes Oce?" He asked, he watched as she shuffled along the ground towards him, she was a bit more confident now, her arms more used to dragging her along non shifting ground.

"I was really worried. When Marina and Ironhide told me it was lethal… and there wasn't a cure I… I… I thought I was going to lose you." She muttered, looking away from him as she said it. She knew if that weird state hadn't taken over she would've been a state. In the last four years she'd found that without the Prime, her life would become meaningless. Yes she had a purpose, to protect the oceans and as much of its life as possible. But if she had lost him… She didn't even want to think about it.

She didn't have time to as before she could even take another vent Optimus had wrapped his powerful arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Oce let out a quick gasp in shock, her silver optics widening for a moment to see his closed ones, she didn't resist however, allowing him to whisk her away with the kiss.

The horrors she'd had to go through in Athens, the rape, the cannibalistic ways just to survive, her own new born child which she killed just so it could escape the brutal horrors of reality , the torture they had used on the only one who had ever cared for her as a human, her older brother Argon. Who now that she thought about it acted a lot like a younger version of Ironhide.

All of it was washed away as her long and powerful tail coiled around his left pede, everything else melted away as they just held each other, him holding her were her aft would be, her with her silver arms wrapped tightly around his neck cables.

They didn't even hear Marina exclaim. "FINALLY! It's about fucking time too!"

None of it mattered, Optimus smiled into the kiss, thanking Primus and Aerith for the fact that they didn't need to vent through their mouths, the slits in their neck cables happily doing the work.

However none of the ones present knew of the unexpected visitor.

"_**Well what would you know? It seems the Prime has found himself a mate. One I will soon take away from him. Shame to waste such a beautiful frame however, I may just be able to have some 'fun' before I offline her and leave her a charred husk. Wouldn't Prime be devastated?"**_

**And there we have it! I swear to Primus I've been waiting to type that for ages! If you have any questions or anything don't be afraid to ask I'll happily answer any of your queries or questions. Well until next time. **

**Moon**


	14. Where sea monsters come from

**Sorry for the slight lateness of this chapter, ran out of time last night when typing this. Then I had to tidy my room. A chore at the best of times so yes a little late.**

**Marian:: A chore? At the best of times?! Moon when was the last time you saw the floor!?**

**Oce:: Marina enough, Moon's been, as you know, been too busy with her up and coming exams and all of these stories to tidy. Do you want the story to continue or would you prefer Moon to tidy her room for the rest of the next month?**

**Marina:: Fine, keep writing slave!**

**Oce:: Marina! Moon is our creator not your slave!**

**Marina:: Then how comes she does whatever I tell her too?**

**Moon:: It could be the fact that you always then threaten to throw me into a hydrothermal vent if I don't, whilst in your Orca mode.**

**Marina::Touché **

**Moon::Well anyway, Oce, Marina and Aerith belong to me, Ironhide and everyone else belong to Hasbro. Well hope you enjoy!**

**Marina::You better.**

**Oce:: Marina!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Follow the light, good, good." Ratchet muttered as he performed the final checks on the Prime, Oce laying coiled around his pedes, refusing to move more than a few feet away, no one tried to move her, after her violent reaction to when he was injured, and now that they'd finally admitted to one another their feelings… They'd rather not have their helms lobbed off.

"I wouldn't advise anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague." Ratchet explained as the supporting arms around the Prime's chassis released themselves, Oce then taking the initiative and clambering up his back strut so she could look over the Primes shoulder, blushing slightly at the almost inaudible purr she got from the mech when some of her cables brushed over the metal.

"Thanks to your medical expertise old friend." Optimus returned, not minding the extra weight of the one he loved, she was fully welcome to clamber wherever she wished, after all, all in the name of her becoming more mobile on land, something she would certainly need if her run in with Arachnid along with Jack and Arcee meant anything.

He still wanted to rip that bug of a femme limb from limb for inciting his loves deepest phobia.

"It was your scout, who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratchet then pointed to said yellow and black mech. Bumblebee instantly going on the defensive.

"**Hey! It was nothing! I just wanted to help Optimus."** He chirped, waving his servos in front of him to try and dispel all the praise.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." Arcee continued.

"'**Cee did you actually just say that?!"** Bumblebee then chirped looking at the cobalt blue femme in shock.

"Yeah, I actually said that." Arcee returned none too pleased either about what she said.

"What matters, is that you are on the mend Optimus. While Megatron…" Ratchet muttered the last part.

"**Pushing up lugnuts in the Pit."** Bumblebee whirred.

"He's right, did my best to finish Megatrons story, just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Arcee muttered gravely, Oce frowned and let herself drop to the floor, landing with a loud thump before shuffling over to the smaller femme, reaching up as far as she could she placed a reassuring, and yet damp and webbed, servo onto her shoulder plate. None of them noticing Bumblebee walk off.

"'Cee, if Megatron comes back, we'll take him down, all we need is for them to fly over an ocean or sea low enough, then me and Marina will have them, big brother and Optimus too. Get the ship in the water, and they'll never live to see another sunrise." Oce said it with such confidence the others around her couldn't help but smile. Optimus' being the biggest as he bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"Come, its almost time for you to return to the water, Ratchet, is it possible for me to go with her?" Optimus asked, wondering if it was safe so soon after such an illness had plagued him.

"_You'll be fine, get your afts over to the Meda, Marina went and ate double the normal dose again."_ Aerith's voice came to both of them, both releasing the same exasperated sighs. It was official, Marina was addicted to rock candy, Primus and Aerith forbid what would happen if she were to be let loose on the human world whilst in that state.

They were quick to jump into the tank, Oce making sure the water stayed within and didn't soak everyone as they entered.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"Basketball, by way of Cybertron!" Miko cheered Marina standing to her flank holding a strange conch. "Let the games begin!" Miko continued as Marina took a deep breath and blew loudly into the conch, the sound low and reverberating around the entire base.

The game only lasted a little while before Bumblebee froze, only seconds from scoring.

"Hey Bee! Quit hogging the ball!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he walked closer, only for the young scout to spin and lob the ball straight towards him with a vicious throw.

Bulkhead only just dodging a need to go to Ratchets medical bay.

Miko grabbed the conch from Marina's hands, earning an indignant cry from the younger hybrid as the older girl blew with all her might into it.

"Flagrant foul!" Miko exclaimed, the acting referee as Marina jumped the distance between the platform they had been on to the ground, snatching the conch from the girls hands and rubbing the non-existent human germs off it. Miko was okay, but she still dreamt of murdering the girl, and taking _her_ conch wasn't helping smooth over the way she felt to the girl.

"Dodge ball, by way of Cybertron." Jack offered looking to Raf.

"Bee, hoops over there." Bulkhead chastised, pointing towards the spoken of hoop.

"**Oh, right. Sorry there Bulkhead."** Bumblebee apologised, looking towards the hoop himself.

"Bee?" Raf asked, worry clear in his voice. "You okay?"

"**I'm cool Raf, three out of five?"** Bumblebee asked, holding up three digits to prove his point.

"Yeah, three out of five." He muttered.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Oce was taking a nap in the main control room, her tail coiled protectively over her helm as she slumbered, yes the ground was harder than what she was used to, but she was exhausted. Never in all her years did she think, she would have to swim _into_ a humpback whale in her human form.

But the poor thing had accidentally swallowed a buoy and was having a hard time bringing it back up. So with no other option available, she'd taken the plunge. Half an hour later she emerged, thankfully back the way she came, bouy in hand and covered with whale goop.

Safe to say she needed a good long rest after that. Besides it was Ironhide's turn to patrol the waves and everyone else was doing their own thing. What was wrong with a power nap?

She was only made aware of the world again when Ratchet exclaimed. "Bumblebee!" The medic yelled making the royal blue femme jerk from her position. Only to find she had once again sleep crawled. On the ceiling.

"YAH!" Oce yelled as her claws retracted from the ceiling, sending her plummeting down to the ground between the scout and medic.

Oce shock her helm as she looked up at them, puffing to blow one of the many cables out of the way of her optics, only to stare up at two completely surprised faceplates.

They looked between one another for a few minutes, until Oce huffed, her tiredness taking back over.

"If anyone needs me I'll be tying myself to something solid. I'm getting sick of waking up on the ceiling." She muttered as she shuffled off to do just that. The medic and scout looked to one another before beginning their conversation.

* * *

><p>Hours later<p>

Oce was fully awake now, and for now in her bipedal form, standing beside Optimus with her finned servos over her chassis.

They'd the day before decided to take things slow, yes they knew of one another's feelings, but both also knew how dangerous it was, if the Cons were to get wind of their relationship… neither wanted to think about it.

Oce cast a worried look to the scout, he'd been put in shut down after beginning, for lack of better terms, hallucinating.

"_Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts recently?" _Oce's optics must off bugged out of her head when she heard the agent, whom she had yet to be properly introduced to, make that comment. Barely keeping her need to fall to the ground in laughter in check she listened on.

That is until the location of the missing lens was revealed. The Artic.

"YES!" Oce cheered, jumping at least half her body height in the air at her elation, they'd gone and parked in the Artic. A frozen mass of ice with water beneath. She was going to have some fun helping that day.

"Great, another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off." Arcee grumbled, looking away from the screen, Oce frowned, remembering the smaller femme's last encounter with the icy tundra.

The image then zoomed in on the location, making Bulkhead whistle and Ironhide, who had joined the group moments before, Marina for once nowhere to be seen, to look to his little sister in concern, if this was going they way he thought it would…

"That's a ND7 class, biggest un-mineable Energon deposit there is."

"Un-minable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus returned, Oce froze where she was standing. Starscream wanted to melt part of the artic.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee stated, none of them seeing the red tint forming within the merfemmes optics.

"_A glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise, and demolish coastal cities." _Agent Fowler finished.

"Not. On. My. Life." They all turned at the strained tone of the merfemme, and shock soon filled all of them. Oce's trident was gripped tightly in one clawed and webbed servo, her cables already starting to defy gravity as the tips began whipping around, the membrane between her digits and sail beginning to taint into a more blood clot red.

"Oce. Calm down, we will fix this, that I promise you. I will do everything in my power to prevent harm to your home." Optimus soothed, placing a reassuring servo onto the bare protoform of her shoulder.

Oce nodded her body cooling down a bit and returning to its normal colours. "I know, but if yu need me, I'll be waiting below the ice." With that she backwards flipped out of the Primes grasp and into the tank of water, once again disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>2 hours later under the ice<p>

Oce was try her hardest not to leap out of the ice, they were still too high, and going after them would put her spark in jeopardy.

She could already see the beam a few hundred metres away, boiling the normally frozen water, it was enough of a motive to burst threw and throw something very sharp at whoever it was up there, but there was also the serious risk of being spotted, something the merfemme would prefer to go without. If she were to reveal herself… it would be a one against unknown masses. Sure she could rip them limb from limb and Marina was swimming below her, ready and waiting impatiently to bite a few helms off. But they had to wait, once the beam was turned off they could join the ones above. And if the bots couldn't… it was Aeriths task after that.

It was at that moment that her audios flicked up, her cables stilling as she let her subsonic hearing taking over. Three bots, one Arcee, one Bulkhead, and one her big brother, the other due north by two hundred feet and closing, Breakdown. A sly smirk formed as Oce powered upwards, one hit would shatter the already weakening ice. And leave the blue con at her and her sister's mercy.

Her helm connected, the cables lashing upwards and smashing through the ice.

Ironhide's POV

I'd been seconds away from unleashing my cannons on the Decptipunk when I felt my little sisters approach.

"_Don't move!"_ I yelled over the com-link to the others, Arcee and Bulkhead freezing in place. If I knew my sister like I did I knew what she was going to do.

The ice beneath the blue con exploded outwards, her dextrous blue cables wrapping tightly around her frame, reminding me of those human paints of giant octopus's and squid dragging ships to there…oh guess the humans saw Oce back then.

The Con didn't even have time to cry out before he was dragged under, disappearing below the ice.

Well she's allowed to have some fun herself and Marina seems about ready to take out her frustration for not killing anyone recently out on the blue mech.

I could only stand and watch as Optimus destroyed the heat ray from on top of the Nemesis, I felt a prod from the sibling bond. It was Oce.

"_Big bro? Sending him back up. Marina took a bite and spat him out."_ I swear to Primus and Aerith I was about to burst into laughter at the image of my little sisters screwed up Orca face as she spat out the Cons helm. Still attached, battered and damaged to the point he looked like a shark attack victim… wait he's an Orca attack victim! Hah!

I did finally burst into a fit of chuckles however when said battered frame was sent skyrocketing towards the Nemesis, and smashing front first into the side of the ships hull.

"_Okay which one of you two did that?"_ I had to ask, I could litterally feel Marina's smirk as the image from Oce of her smashing her powerful black tail into the mechs back strut and sending him speeding through the water below.

My attention was then snapped back to Optimus when I heard Arcee exclaim his name. Spinning to see what was happening I could only watch as Starscream dived towards our Prime, who at the time was lying in a crater letting his overheated cool down.

That is until Megatron appeared out of nowhere and snatched the seeker out of the sky and back towards the smoking ship.

"Optimus!" Oce yelled as she burst through the ice beside him, forming a large bubble of water and dropping it onto slowly onto his frame, helping to cool it down significantly.

"She really does worry for him too much. One minute we want them to get together, the next she's jumping through flaming hoops to keep him safe." Marina rumbled beside me in her native tongue. I could only smirk and nod my head.

"What did she say?" Arcee asked as she walked over, slightly unnerved about the fact that Megatron was back. I just chuckled.

"Don't worry 'Cee, little sisters just being a little clueless sister." I felt Marina's distaste only seconds before being knocked flat on my faceplates from a high pressure blast of water from my sister, I looked over to the eight tons of metal which was my younger sister, I'm still slightly put off by the fact my little sister is about three times bigger than me in length though.

"Don't mock me." She pouted. I just chuckled as I stood up and looked over to the Prime. Wait when did Bee, Raf and Ratchet get here?

"Big bro… I'm tired. Me and Oce are heading home, this has been enough excitement for one day, and besides fixing this mess is going to take a while." I gave her a simple nod as I helped push her large frame back into the hole in the ice, seeing as she'd gone and beached herself again. Honestly until Aerith gives her pedes she's going to have to stay in the water if she doesn't want to be in her hybrid form.

I noticed Oce give Optimus a quick kiss on the cheek plate before burrowing herself back down into the partially melted ice.

Once my little sister was back in I turned to Bulk and 'Cee. "I'll catch you up later, don't need Marina falling asleep lodged between two trench walls again." They nodded and I jumped back into the water with a large splash, my pedes reforming into my tail and the sail and fins appearing in their correct places. Oce swam up and gave me a quick hug before grabbing the already dropping offs Marina's pectoral fin, teleporting the two back to the Meda, as we now fondly call it.

'Primus I love this quirky little family unit I've gotten myself wrapped up in.' I thought as I too fused my conscious with the waves and teleported back to the Meda for a good long rest.

"_Ironhide? We request a teleport to base." _I could wait a bit longer I guess.

**Well there we have it, hope you all enjoyed the most recent chapter** its not my best but I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
